


Liar, Liar

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Exploits of Saeyoung and Ji-ae [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post canon, Rough Sex, Slight Violence, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, perceived infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Saeyoung promised not to do any more agent work in the field, but when Vanderwood needs his help rescuing someone important to him Saeyoung reluctantly agrees, foolishly trying to keep his whereabouts secret from his wife.  When she finds out his lie, it'll take a lot of effort on his part to get back in her good graces.





	1. The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Features my personal MC, Ji-ae Yeong-Choi.

    Saeyoung sat hunched over his makeshift workspace on the living room floor amidst a haphazard jumble of tools, wires, and parts; chin resting heavily on his palm as he studied the half completed blueprint in his other hand.  He chewed his bottom lip in contemplation as his eyes darted between the gridded page and the new robot prototype at his knee.  He pulled the pencil from behind his ear and erased part of the schematic, changing the position of one of the parts before picking up the delicate toy and turning it over in his hand.  
  
    He was sticking with the animal theme he’d begun with the guard puppy and cat robot.  This new model was beginning to take shape; a small bird with, if he could get it to actually work, functioning wings.  It’s main purpose would be as a remote control drone but he also planned to include a miniature computer with personal assistant capabilities, eventually.  As with his other creations, he was building it specially for Ji-ae.  Every original prototype he made was a gift for her, all subsequent copies he sold online.    
  
    Despite how small his operation was at the moment, the revenue his toys generated was more than enough to keep them comfortable for the time being.  Still, he often took on small freelance hacking jobs for some extra cash; nothing that took him back out into the field though.  That was Ji-ae’s one rule, and he’d stuck to it.  
  
    Dropping the blueprint and tucking the pencil back behind his ear, he plucked a screwdriver from the pile and proceeded to make several adjustments to the wings.  Behind him, the constant click clack of Ji-ae’s typing was soothing.  Saeyoung knew even without glancing back at her what she would look like as she worked; body sprawled out tantalizingly on the couch, head propped against a pillow, laptop resting on the couch beside her, the light from the screen reflected in the lenses of her green reading glasses. He fought the urge to peek at her over his shoulder lest he lose _all_ concentration.    
  
    With practiced fingers he hooked the robot up to the small battery in front of him and proceeded with testing the adjustments he made.  The little bird’s wings began slowly to move up and down, the wings’ speed increasing with each flap until with a loud crackle, the wires sparked and the smell of melting plastic filled the room.  Saeyoung quickly unhooked the battery and groaned loudly, slumping back against the couch and running a hand through his already messy mop of hair.  He was in the process of taking off his glasses to scrub at his eyes when he felt Ji-ae’s foot nudge his shoulder.  
  
    “ _Heyyyy_ , hey you down there,” she called languidly, nudging him again.  
  
    Saeyoung twisted around, draping his arm over her legs.  “ _Yesss_?” he replied, a slow smirk spreading across his face as he turned to her, his annoyance at the toy already evaporating.  
  
    “It sounds like you could use a break,” she suggested, her eyes dancing playfully.  Saeyoung merely cocked an eyebrow at her.  When he didn’t respond Ji-ae set her laptop down and reached toward him, making grabby hands.  “Saeyoungggg pwease!” she pouted, pushing her bottom lip out and putting on the saddest puppy dog eyes she could.  
  
    With a laugh he climbed up onto the couch and crawled over her, collapsing dramatically with his head on her chest.  “If you insist!” he exclaimed with a grin, burying his face in her hoodie and snaking his arms around her waist.  Ji-ae wrapped her arms around him in turn, one hand going to his hair and the other stroking long caresses up and down his back.    
  
    “Better?” she asked softly; her fingers scratching gently at his scalp.  
  
    “Better,” he sighed, pulling his face out of her bosom to peer at her through a fringe of red hair.  The smile she directed at him was worth more than all of the robots he’d sold put together and he found himself melting into her embrace.    
  
    “Why don’t you come a little closer?”  she murmured, her arms around his side tugging at him, trying to pull him toward her.  
  
    Saeyoung knew what she wanted, but it was so much more fun to make her work for it.  “But Ji- _ae_ I’m so comfortable here,” he whined, fighting back a grin.  “How about you come to _me_ ,” he insisted, pressing his lips together and pushing them out while closing his eyes and waiting.  
  
    “Sae- _young_ ,” Ji-ae keened right back, knowing his game all too well by now.  Instead of giving in, she moved her hands up his sides to his most ticklish spots and attacked without warning.  With a yelp his eyes snapped open and he writhed with laughter, trying to escape her devilish fingers only to end up face to face with her as he wrestled her arms above her head and pinned them there.    
  
    “Looks like I win,” he said smugly, breathing heavily; his breath ghosting over her skin.  Hovering closely over her, the tips of their noses almost touched and he let his gaze rest on her lips before flicking up to her eyes.  The smoldering look that met him had blood rushing southward.  
  
    Ji-ae’s lips curled up seductively and she cocked an eyebrow at him, as she felt his arousal against her leg.  “Nope,” she chirped, “I’m pretty sure _I_ win.”  
  
    “And how do you figure that?” he laughed, his voice slightly husky as he leaned closer, their lips inches apart.  “I’ve clearly got the upper hand here.  You’re completely at my mercy.”  
  
    “Except, this is what I wanted to begin with,” she murmured before she tilted her chin up, pressing her lips to his.  
  
    From the coffee table, Saeyoung’s phone went off, vibrating loudly.  He pulled back to glare at it maliciously, already missing the warmth of Ji-ae’s soft lips.  
  
    “Are you gunna get that?” she asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
    “Nope,” he answered simply and resumed kissing her.  Her laughter turned into a gasped moan as he pressed his thigh between her legs.  “They can leave a message, I’m a little busy,” he murmured in between kisses; his tongue darting into her mouth.  He let go of her wrist to slip his hand under her shirt, palm pressed against her feverish skin and her fingers slid into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging sharply as she let him deepen the kiss.  
  
    Just as he was sliding her shirt up, his mouth hot at her pulse point, teeth scraping against skin, her phone went off.  It vibrated between them inside the pouch of her hoodie, startling them both.  Ji-ae laughed at the absurdity of the situation, her body shaking beneath him as she pulled the phone from her pocket.  
  
    “ _Ji-aeeee,_ ” Saeyoung pouted, frown lines pinching his brows.  “Oh come _onnnn_.”    
  
    She stuck her tongue out at him as she answered.  “Hello~?”  
  
    Frustrated at being interrupted, Saeyoung decided to make it hard for her to concentrate on the phone call.  Sitting back he peppered her exposed stomach with wet kisses, moving southward, his fingers brushing at the hem of her skirt.  
  
    “Oh hey, Vanderwood,” she continued doggedly, squirming under Saeyoung’s touch.  “Oh, so you were trying to get a hold of Saeyoung just now, but he didn’t answer?  _Uh huh_.”  She sent a pointed look at her husband who happened to catch her eye, a wicked smirk gracing his handsome face as his hand slipped under her panties, thumb brushing deftly against her clit.    
  
    Ji-ae swallowed the moan that nearly escaped her lips and pressed her free hand over her mouth as the devious redhead continued his teasing.  “N-no, he’s right here.  Do…” her breath hitched and she had to stop to take a steadying breath before continuing, “do you want to talk to him?”  Her voice trembled from the effort of keeping it under control.  Saeyoung sighed dramatically, but took the phone; his other hand not halting in his ministrations, sliding two fingers between her wet folds..  Free from the conversation Ji-ae let her head fall back, her eyes fluttering shut with a soft sigh.  However, as soon as he started talking Saeyoung very deliberately stopped, pulling his hand away with an impish grin which only widened when Ji-ae lifted her head to glare at him.  
  
    “Vanderwood!” he called cheerfully.  “Uh huh, uh huh.  I’m sorry Madam but I’m afraid I’m a little _preoccupied_ at the moment.  I’m gunna have to call you back!”  Vanderwood’s indiscernible shouts were cut off as Saeyoung hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor.  Turning his attention back to the woman sprawled beneath him he cocked an eyebrow.  “Now where were we?”

\-----

     Finally pulling himself away from Ji-ae’s sweet embrace, leaving her flushed and satiated, Saeyoung moved to the other room to call his ex-partner back.  As he dialed he plopped down into his computer chair, sending it spinning slowly while the phone rang.    
  
    “You’re an asshole Saeyoung,” Vanderwood stated as soon as he answered.  
  
    The redhead chuckled and grabbed the edge of his desk, pulling himself within reach of his keyboard.  “And hell-o to you too Madam!”  He replied cheerfully, waking his computer from sleep mode.  “I did tell you I was busy.”  The implication behind his words crystal clear.  
  
    “Yeah yeah yeah, I get it.  You don’t have to remind me how damn lucky you are,” his old colleague grumbled.  “Look, I need your help with something.”  
  
    “Another hacking job?”    
  
    “Not exactly.”  
  
    Saeyoung frowned, his voice turning serious; all traces of levity gone.  “You know I can’t do that.”  
  
    “I know, but…”  
  
    “No,” Saeyoung repeated, his words firm.  “I promised Ji-ae.”  His chest constricted at the memory of how desperately she’d begged him.  Her voice cracking as he held her on the edge of his hospital bed, uninjured arm wrapped around her, her face buried against his shoulder.  He hadn’t realized how deeply seeing him get shot had effected her, until then.  
  
    “Promise me you won’t put yourself in danger like that again.  Please, Saeyoung.  I don’t care what you do, as long as it’s not that.”  
  
    “Look,” Vanderwood pressed, “I wouldn’t ask you unless it was serious.  I’ll owe you big time.  Whatever you want, name it and it’s yours.”  
  
    Saeyoung had never heard his friend plead like this.  He sighed, sure he was going to regret asking.  “What kind of job?”  
  
    “An extraction.”  
  
    “Who and where?” he asked slowly, reluctant to give into his curiosity.  
  
    “Hold on, I’m sending you the intel now.”  
  
    In moments Saeyoung had the encrypted file open and he leaned forward, his seat creaking slowly.  The harsh light from his monitors reflected brightly off his glasses as he scanned the data on the screen.  “Who is she to you?”  He asked, studying the surveillance photo of the woman.    
  
    “She’s my sister.”  
  
    Before he could catch himself Saeyoung uttered, “I didn’t know you had a sister.”  
  
    “Yeah well, I didn’t know you had a twin brother till recently,” Vanderwood scoffed.  “I cut ties with her a long time ago to protect her, but some someone with a grudge must have found out about her when the Agency’s personnel files were exposed.”  
  
     _By_ your _brother_.  
  
    He hadn’t said the words, but Saeyoung heard them loud and clear all the same.  Guilt pricked at him, bubbling in his stomach.  This was technically, partially his fault.  “…Alright,” he finally answered, “I’ll help you”; the words pulled from him reluctantly.  “But if Ji-ae finds out we’re both dead.”  
  
    The line was silent for a moment, the only sound a drawn out breath.  “Can’t you just tell her the truth?  I’m sure she’ll understand if you explain it…”  
  
    “No, it’d be better if she didn’t know.  I don’t want to make her worry.”  Saeyoung rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.  “We better start planning.”

\-----

    Nearly an hour later Saeyoung hung up the phone and dropped it to the desk with a dull thud before closing up Vanderwood’s file.  They’d decided their cover story would be a last minute robotics expo; he hoped it would be convincing enough.  Checking the time he glanced out into the living room.  Ji-ae was still lounging on the couch, now absorbed in a movie.  He wanted to spend the rest of the evening with her, but first he had to pack.  If he left it for the morning he knew it would be even harder to leave their bed.  
  
    He pushed himself out of his chair and headed to the bedroom to dig through the closet.  His tactical gear was buried all the way at the back, untouched since he’d left the Agency.  He quickly checked and rechecked that he had everything he would need.  The last thing he grabbed was his laptop before carrying everything out to the garage and stowing it in the trunk of the sleek black sports car; it was the least flashy of all his babes.  The last thing he wanted on this mission was to draw attention to himself.    
  
    As he shut the trunk a sense of finality hit him; the weight of his decision pulled at his shoulders and constricted his chest.  It wasn’t too late to tell Ji-ae the truth.  If she knew the situation…  and after all, she liked Vanderwood.  They were close… so she’d be sympathetic, right?  
  
   _Ji-ae was understanding._ Saeyoung repeated those words in his head like a mantra.  She’d understood him from the beginning, so she’d understand now _why_ he had to do this.  Yes.  Yes, she would understand.  No secrets.  
  
    He was able to hold onto this confidence only until he returned to the living room and his eyes fell on her.  In an instant he was transported back to the dungeon under Magenta, and all he could see was the worry in her eyes as she had tried to stop the bleeding when his wound reopened.  The choked back sobs and trembling hands as she held him close, afraid that she might lose him so soon after he promised his love to her.  How could he make her go through that worry again?  Even if nothing went wrong and he returned unscathed, she’d still be the one to suffer in silence, waiting for him to come home… or not.  
  
    Feeling sick to his stomach he crawled behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.  She stirred from her half slumber and instinctively snuggled closer, resting her head against his arm with a contented sigh.    
  
    “What did Vandy want?  You guys talked for a long time.”  Her voice was still thick with sleep.    
  
    Saeyoung hesitated, the words stuck in his throat before the last vestiges of his resolve eroded completely.  “He was telling me about this robotics convention in Seoul tomorrow that I hadn’t heard about.  He figured I’d want to go.”  
  
    “Mmm fun.  Are you taking him with you?  I didn’t know Vanderwood was interested in robots,” she murmured, fingertips absentmindedly tracing the contours of his hand; his skin tingling under her feather light touch.  
  
    He forced a laugh.  “Yeah, he’s kind of a jack of all trades; good at a handful of things, but not an expert in any of them.  I thought he could learn a few things if he’s gunna be helping me with the toy business.”  The lie left a bitter taste in his mouth and he squeezed her tighter, silently begging for forgiveness.    
  
    Ji-ae shifted in his arms, turning toward him to nuzzle into his neck.  “How long will you be gone?”  
  
    “Two days, maybe two and a half.  I’ll keep you updated.  We’re leaving in the morning.”  
  
    “So soon?  I miss you already,” she pouted, lips brushing his jaw, sending a shiver along his spine.  
  
    “I’ll miss you too,” he sighed, pulling back to press his forehead to hers.  She giggled at the way his glasses skewed against the side of the pillow.  “You know I love you right?”  Saeyoung’s voice trembled as he fought to hold himself together.  
  
    Ji-ae noticed and frowned; small lines forming between her brows.  She reached up to gently caress his cheek.  “Of course I know that.  And I love you too Saeyoung.”  Her sharp eyes searching his face so intently made him want to turn away, afraid she’d see the guilt in his eyes.  “Saeyoung…?  Is everything okay?”    
  
    He swallowed, trying to work moisture back into his suddenly dry mouth.  “Yeah.  Yeah of course.”  His voice still sounded hoarse.  
  
    “You know you can tell me anything, right?”  Ji-ae pressed, obviously not fully convinced.  
  
    “I know.  Everything’s fine.  Don’t worry, okay?”  He forced himself to smile and it must have looked normal enough because his wife’s expression softened.  She pressed her lips to his in a sweet lingering kiss that made his chest ache with how much he loved her. 

\-----

    Dawn came too early and Saeyoung flinched at the sound of his alarm before rolling over and fumbling along the bedside table for his phone.  Once the offending noise was silenced he groaned, flinging his arm over his face.  Ji-ae turned and snaked her arms around his chest while tangling her legs between his.  The warmth of her bare skin against his back only made it harder for him to detach himself from her adorable leech like grasp.    
  
    “Noooo, five more minutes,” she moaned, grinning against his shoulder as he struggled to sit.  
  
    “If you don’t let go I’m gunna have to tickle you,” he threatened, glancing over his shoulder at her with a smirk.  
  
    “Okay okay,” she relented, pausing to kiss his cheek before disentangling herself from him.  As he stood she rolled over to his side of the bed and propped her chin in her hands to watch him dress.  
  
    Saeyoung could feel her eyes on him as he stooped to collect his jeans from where he’d thrown them last night.  The way her gaze traveled over him appreciatively made it hard for him to resist the urge to jump back in bed and ravish her once more before he left, but the bright blue numbers on the bedside clock taunted him.  
  
    He finished dressing; throwing a plain black hoodie on over his t-shirt and tossing his usual one to Ji-ae.  “Here, keep this one warm for me while I’m gone,” he said with a wink.  She smiled and buried her face in it, breathing deeply.    
  
    “Still smells like you,” she murmured.  
  
    As he shrugged into his jacket he plucked the miniature Saeyoung doll he’d made for her for their first Valentine’s day together from its spot on the shelf and tucked it in her arms before kissing her goodbye.  “He’ll keep you company so you don’t get too lonely.”  
  
    Ji-ae smiled softly and pulled him back in for one more kiss.  “Text me when you get there?” she murmured against his lips.  
  
    “You know I will,” he replied, straightening.  “I’ll be home before you know it.  I love you.”  He stopped to blow her a kiss before slipping out the door.  As soon as it clicked shut Saeyoung pressed his back against the hard surface, taking a slow deep breath before heading to the garage.  
  
    Vanderwood was already waiting, leaning against the car door under the bright florescent lights, coffee in hand and a cigarette hanging precariously from his lips.  “Took you long enough,” he grumbled.  “I got you a coffee.”  He gestured to the cup on the top of the car.  
  
    Saeyoung grimaced at it, but took a sip anyway, his eyes flicking back to the cigarette dropping ash all over his floor.  “What did I tell you about smoking in here?”  
  
    His ex-partner rolled his eyes before taking one last pull and dropping the butt to the concrete, crushing it with his boot.  “Give me a break.  I figured I’d better get one in before he we leave, since you won’t let me smoke in your precious baby.”  Saeyoung gave him a level look across the top of the car before getting in the driver’s seat and starting the ignition.  Vanderwood tossed his bag in the back as the redhead revved the engine impatiently.  “Are you gunna be like this the whole time?”  
  
    “Oh come on Madam, you know you missed me.”  Vanderwood scowled and folded his arms, pointedly not looking at Saeyoung.  “It’ll be just like old times.”  Except Saeyoung’s broad grin didn’t reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I sketched a little scene from this chapter. ^^ You can see it [here](https://jozafterhours.tumblr.com/post/173982914780/just-as-he-was-sliding-her-shirt-up-his-mouth)!


	2. Realization

   The first half of the drive was spent in relative silence while Vanderwood kept glancing over at Saeyoung, trying to read his expression.  The younger man’s demeanor had changed since their time at the Agency.  He reminded him of the early days of their partnership.  Saeyoung had been so serious then.  Well, he wasn’t _as_ serious now as he had been back then, but about a year ago he would have been cracking jokes and spouting off nonsense the whole trip.  He’d changed since he met Ji-ae.  
  
    “When was the last time you saw your sister?”  Saeyoung suddenly asked, eyes flicking to his friend before returning to the road.  
  
    Vanderwood had to think for a moment before answering.  “She was still just a kid then,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the window.  “I saw a recent photo of her… she looks like our mother.”  When he turned back the soft expression of nostalgia was gone.  “How long will it take you to get into their security system once we get there?”  
  
    The satellite images Vanderwood had obtained showed that the kidnappers were holding his sister in an apartment complex.  There was a hotel across the street which they’d booked a room at.  Once they arrived Vanderwood would scope out the building and begin surveillance while Saeyoung hacked into the security system and CCTV feed.  
  
    “I won’t know till I get a look at their system.  As long as its a regular commercial firewall, it shouldn’t take me long at all, and then we can map out our plan of attack.”  
  
    “Good,” Vanderwood said, turning his gaze back out the window.  After a while he spoke again.  “Did you… talk to Ji-ae?”  He noticed Saeyoung stiffen out of the corner of his eye.  The redhead stared stonily ahead, his whole posture tense.    
  
    “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said flatly.  
  
    “Saeyoung…” Vanderwood pressed.  
  
    The younger man’s golden eyes flashed.  “I said I don’t want to talk about it,” he snapped.  
  
    He ex-partner sighed.  “Alright alright, I’ll drop it.”  
  
    Saeyoung exhaled heavily as well.  “Do you remember what I made you promise me, back at Mint Eye?”  
  
    Vanderwood glanced at him and frowned.  “Yeah.”  
  
    “I need you to renew that promise.”  
  
    “Saeyoung, I don’t…”  
  
    “Promise me you’ll take care of her, if anything happens to me.”  His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white from the strain.  “ _Promise me_ ,” he insisted, desperation leaking into his tone.  
  
    “I promise.”  Vanderwood murmured reluctantly.  At his words Saeyoung relaxed.  “But y’know, she’s gunna hate me if that happens.”  
  
    “I don’t care, as long as I know she’ll be protected.”  
  
    Vanderwood groaned and dropped his head back against the head rest.  “Dammit I need a cigarette,” he muttered closing his eyes.

\-----

    As they sat in the car in the parking garage Vanderwood pulled his hair back and Saeyoung replaced his brightly colored glasses with a plain black pair and carefully covered his distinctive red locks with a brunette wig before entering the hotel.  The man at the front desk eyed them strangely until Vanderwood insisted they wanted two beds in their room.  He half expected Saeyoung to crack a joke and cling to his arm, pretending they were lovers or something, but the ex-hacker stayed silent; his face a neutral mask until they got to the room.  
  
    Without a word he unpacked his hacking equipment and set it up on the desk while Vanderwood slipped a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the doorknob and strode to the window to jerk the curtains shut.  He then changed his jacket and donned a baseball cap before slipping his earpiece in.  
  
    “Seven can you hear me?”  
  
    “Loud and clear,” Saeyoung responded.  It was strange hearing his old code name again after so long.  His real name had grown on him, becoming sweeter each time it passed his wife’s lips till it was all he wanted to hear.    
  
    “Okay, I’m gunna do a circle around the building.  I’ll be in contact.”  
  
    Saeyoung nodded without looking up from his laptop.  He was already nearly done hacking into the building’s security feed.  As soon as the door closed behind his partner he pulled his personal cell phone from his pocket and dialed Ji-ae’s number.  
  
    “Mmmm… hello?”  She answered after several rings, her voice still heavy with sleep.  
  
    “Are you still in bed at this hour?” he chided lightly, a grin pulling at his lips.    
  
    “…No.”   
  
    “Liar,” Saeyoung laughed.  As soon as the word left his mouth he felt his stomach knot.  _No that’s you_ , he thought harshly, the laughter dying on his tongue.    
  
    “Did you get there safe?”  His wife’s sleepy voice pulled at him and he wished he was back in bed with her; arms wrapped tightly around her, lazing the morning away without a care in the world.  
  
    “Yeah.  Yeah, we’re at the hotel now.  I miss you.”  He hoped she hadn’t heard how his voice cracked with emotion.    
  
    “I miss you too babe.”  
  
    “Hey Seven,” Vanderwood’s voice transmitted through his earpiece.  
  
    “Hey Ji-ae, I gotta go.  I’ll let you get back to your _busy_ day.”  
  
    “Oh-kayy,” she sighed.  “Have fun.  Text me later.  I love you.”  
  
    “I love you too,” Saeyoung murmured before hanging up.  
  
    “Seven where the fuck are you?”  Vanderwood snapped in his ear.  
  
    “I’m here, sorry.”  
  
    “What the fuck were you doing?”  
  
    “I had to call Ji-ae,” he muttered.  
  
    Vanderwood sighed in frustration.  “You have to keep your head in the game.  We can’t afford for you to get distracted.  You remember how well that worked out for you last time?”  
  
    Saeyoung fought the urge to make a smartass comment about how it actually did turn out pretty well since he’d ended up with the love of his life because of it, but he kept quiet.  
  
    “Are you in?”  
  
    “Yes,” he answered simply, his eyes glued to the screen.  He began marking down the locations of the security cameras on the blueprint they’d obtained earlier, while Vanderwood fed him the locations of electrical boxes, fiberoptic wires, and possible entry and exit routes.  The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the feeds and making note of their enemies’ movements while they fine-tuned their strategy.  Under the cover of darkness they’d make their move.

\-----

    Ji-ae stretched, relishing the feel of the silky sheets against her bare skin before she reached behind her, only to find Saeyoung’s side of the bed empty.  _Oh yeah_.  She groaned, opening her eyes.  It had been a few hours since he’d spoken to her on the phone, letting her know he and Vanderwood had arrived safely.  She pulled his sweatshirt on and padded to the bathroom.    
  
    After a long warm shower she finally felt completely awake.  It was strange how empty the bunker felt without Saeyoung.  Ji-ae couldn’t remember a time where she’d been there completely alone, but since Saeran had moved out to live with his girlfriend there was no one to keep her company.  While she fixed a late lunch she checked the RFA messenger and found Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung online.    
  
    “Ji-ae, hello!  What are you and Saeyoung up to today?”  Jaehee asked as Ji-ae joined the chatroom.  
  
    “Not much.  Sae went with Vandy to some robotics weekend thing, so I’m just bumming around at home.”  
  
    “What, he didn’t take you with him?”  Zen sent, followed by his surprised emote.  
  
    “Nah.  I don’t think I would’ve enjoyed it much.  Y’know, too much tech jargon and all that.”  
  
    “I know, you should get on LOLOL!  I’ll keep ya company so you don’t get lonely.”  Yoosung offered enthusiastically.  
  
    “Sounds good ^^  I’ll be on in a bit,” Ji-ae typed back with a grin, thankful for her friends.  
  
    Deciding to be a little indulgent she plopped down in front of Saeyoung’s computer.  He didn’t care if she used it and it was so much better for gaming than her laptop.  She saw it was still on and logged into her husband’s account and was about to sign out when she noticed a new file on his desktop that hadn’t been there before; it didn’t have a name, just a series of numbers.  Ji-ae paused, cursor hovering over the file.  _It’s probably nothing_ … but her curiosity got the better of her and she double clicked.  A message popped up asking for the decryption key.  
      
    Ji-ae frowned, brows knitting.  _That was strange._   The only encrypted files he kept any longer were related to the RFA messenger, and the members and guests’ personal information, so what was this?  She knew her husband had a thumb drive somewhere with an encryption cracking program on it, she just had to find it.  She dug through several drawers until she found it sliding around the bottom of one and plugged it into the USB port.  She hesitated once more before initiating the program.  
  
    Saeyoung had been so good about not keeping secrets, it felt wrong to doubt him… but the growing feeling of unease in her chest wouldn’t fade.  Ji-ae jumped as her phone vibrated loudly against the desktop, skittering slightly across the surface.  Half hoping it was Saeyoung, her shoulders drooped when she saw it was only Yoosung asking if she was getting on LOLOL soon.  
  
    She should.  She knew she should play a few rounds with Yoosung and get her mind off the mysterious file and ask Saeyoung about it when he got home, but…  
  
    She picked up her phone and typed a response.  “Sorry Yoosung, I just remembered there’s something I need to take care of.  Maybe I’ll catch you on later.”  Turning her attention back to the computer screen she swallowed and then clicked the mouse, beginning the decryption.  
  
    As the progress bar slowly filled Ji-ae chewed her lip with a mounting anxiety, her fingers drumming out an impatient rhythm on the desk while her legs bounced eratically.  Her phone vibrated with Yoosung’s reply but she ignored it, her eyes glued to the screen as the program teetered on 99% completion.  And then with a ping the file opened.      
  
    Ji-ae leaned even closer to the monitor and quickly scanned the contents, her breath hitching in her throat.  The confidential documents inside looked like something out of a spy movie.  In any other situation it would have seemed completely unreal, except Ji-ae knew perfectly well what sort of job Saeyoung used to have; what sort of job she’d asked him not to do ever again.  
  
    The intel inside seemed to detail an abduction of a young woman.  Something about some rogue ex-agents that wanted to get revenge?  With shaking fingers she opened a photo of the victim and it felt like a punch to the gut.  Everything about the woman in the photograph made Ji-ae feel plain; jealousy instantly seared through her, eating at her insides. _Who was she?_   And more importantly, who was she to _Saeyoung_?  He’d told her he’d never been in a relationship before her, not even any real flings… Her mind reeled as it jumped from conclusion to conclusion in rapid succession.  Images of infidelity flashed across her eyes, her husband’s hands on someone else’s body, his lips at another’s throat… the pain in her stomach sharpened, like a knife was twisting through her.  
  
   _Hold on_ , a voice in her head cut through her thoughts.  _This could be an old file, one forgotten when he cleaned out his hard drive.  Sae_ wouldn’t _lie.  If he said he was going to a robotics convention, then that’s where he is._   Ji-ae took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm her racing pulse.  But why would he take Vanderwood?  It would have made more sense to take Saeran…  
  
    Ji-ae pulled up the internet browser and searched for ‘robotics expo Seoul’, her fingers trembling so much she had to retype it three times.  Air hissed between her teeth as a wave of relief crashed over her.  There really was a convention.  She shut her eyes and collapsed back in the chair, running a hand through her bangs… wait.  What was today’s date?  Grabbing her phone, she brought up the calendar app, her initial relief curdling in her stomach.  The dates were wrong.  The website said that the expo wasn’t until _next_ weekend.  _Saeyoung had lied to her._  
  
    Without another thought, she called him, feeling every nerve in her body thrum with anxiety as she waited.  Each ring that he didn’t answer at felt like another betrayal.  It went to voicemail.  Fumbling with her phone she hung up and called again.  No answer.  Again.  No answer.  _Again_ …  
  
    At first all she felt was numb, but with each unanswered call panic began to well up inside her chest, threatening to overwhelm her.  For the moment she gave up trying Saeyoung’s phone and instead called Vanderwood.  
  
…Nothing.  
  
    Ji-ae didn’t realize she was crying until she felt something wet land on her bare thigh and roll down the side.  She took a shuddering breath and wiped at her cheeks, scrubbing fiercely at the dampness.  Should she call her sister?  Or Saeran?  Surely Jumin would know what to do…  but at the same time she didn’t want to involve anyone else.  She wished she knew how to hack so she could triangulate her husband’s location from his cell phone, or something.  That was a thing, right?  But even if she could do that, then what was she supposed to do, go after him?  That was ridiculous.  Drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she gave into her sobs.  The only thing left to do was wait.

\-----

    Saeyoung took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he sat poised in front of his laptop.  In one corner of the screen was the feed from the micro camera Vanderwood wore and the other was the apartment building’s CCTV feeds.  Had he always felt this nervous before a mission?  No, definitely not.  Before, his life didn’t matter, the thought of being killed on the job didn’t scare him because he had nothing to live for anyway.  He was expendable.  He was a ghost, easily forgotten with no one to miss him.  But now… now he had everything to lose and the though _terrified_ him.  
  
    “Seven, I’m in position,” Vanderwood’s voice whispered in his earpeice.  “Are you ready?”  
  
    “Ready.”  
  
    Saeyoung watched through Vanderwood’s body cam as he used the set of keys he’d pickpocketed earlier from an unlucky maintenance worker and slipped in through the basement, leaving the door unlocked.  From there the hacker divided his attention between his partner’s ascent and the feed outside the room they believed his sister was being held in.  There was no movement in the hallway.  Once Vanderwood reached the floor he signaled for Saeyoung to cut the power.  The whole building went dark and Vanderwood unlocked the door.  
  
    All at once a flurry of activity happened on the screen and the sound of gunshots filled Saeyoung’s ear.  Then Vanderwood’s feed went black.


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I sketched a little scene from chapter one if anyone's interested. ^^   
> You can view it [here](https://jozafterhours.tumblr.com/post/173982914780/just-as-he-was-sliding-her-shirt-up-his-mouth)!

     “Shit.  Shitshitshit,” Saeyoung swore under his breath, typing furiously, cycling through the CCTV feeds trying to find one that would let him see what was going on.  “Vanderwood!  Vanderwood come in!” he called frantically, but there was no answer.  He swore again and grabbed his gun from the desk, quickly shoving it in the shoulder holster under his jacket and bolting out the door.  He tore down the staircase and out of the hotel to the building across the street.    
  
    Just as he entered the unlocked basement entrance his partner had used, Vanderwood’s voice came through his earpiece distorted by static, but still he was alive.  
  
    “Seven, you there?”  
  
    “I’m here," he exclaimed, sighing deeply with relief.  The panic gripping his chest abated, but by Vanderwood's tone he knew they weren't out of the woods yet.  
  
    “I’m gunna need backup.”  It sounded like his partner was breathing heavily.  
  
    Saeyoung drew his gun and checked the safety before pointing it carefully down and holding it by his side.  “I’m already on my way.  What’s your location?  Do you have her?”  
  
    “Yes, I’ve got her.  We’re a couple floors down, but we’re pinned.  We need a distraction.”  
  
    The hacker nodded sharply though his partner couldn’t see it, his thoughts already racing through the best possible course of action.  “You got it.  Distraction incoming.”  Saeyoung found the nearest fire alarm and broke the glass case with the butt of his pistol, pulling the small lever without hesitation.  Immediately sirens began blaring throughout the building and in minutes people began flooding the hallways.  
  
    “What’s your status now?”  Saeyoung had to raise his voice to be heard over the din as he made his way to the main floor.  
  
    “Great distraction.  Worked like a charm.”  He couldn’t tell if Vanderwood was being sarcastic or not.  “We’re heading your way.  Be ready.”  
  
    Waiting was the worst part and without his laptop Saeyoung had no way to know what was going on.  Suddenly gun shots rang through the lobby and Vanderwood and the woman from the photo were running toward him through the crowd of residents all shoving their way toward the exit.  
  
    “Take her back to the hotel and I’ll draw them off!”  Vanderwood’s sister hesitated until he shoved her toward Saeyoung.  “Go!”  
  
    The hacker had to grab her by the wrist and pull her along behind him.  As they ran she glanced back over her shoulder at her brother as he moved off in the opposite direction.  Once they had descended to the basement it seemed like they were in the clear and she stopped suddenly to catch her breath, pulling away from him.  
  
    “We have to keep going,”  Saeyoung urged, eyes moving continuously, taking in their surroundings and watching for enemies.  Moments later quick footsteps echoed down the stairwell and he had to pull the girl out of the way before several bullets ripped through the space they’d just been occupying.  As his back hit the large steel cabinet he’d pulled them behind she gaped at him wide eyed, still in shock.  
  
    Taking a deep breath he peered around their cover and instantly had to pull back as their attacker fired again.  The moment he paused to reload Saeyoung leaned out and squeezed off several rounds, swearing as they missed.  He knew he had a finite amount of bullets, so he had to make these last few count.  It was silent for a moment, other than Vanderwood’s sister’s nervous breathing, so he chanced another look only to have to rear back as more projectiles whizzed past him, ricocheting dangerously near.    
  
    Saeyoung winced as a brief spike of pain pierced his side, but in his adrenaline fueled state it was soon forgotten.  The man leapt out to fire again, but Saeyoung was faster, his bullet finding its mark between his eyes.  “Come on,” Saeyoung hissed, pulling the girl to her feet.  Once they reached the door he motioned for her to stay back while he checked that the coast was clear outside.  It was.  They slipped into the milling mass of people surrounding the front of the building, evacuated by Saeyoung’s “distraction” and by the time they’d reached the hotel the hacker was certain they hadn’t been followed.  
  
    Back in the room with the door shut and locked he exhaled loudly, feeling as if he’d been holding his breath the entire time and could now relax a bit.  Vanderwood’s sister watched him with a mixture of wary curiosity, hugging her arms around her body.  “Thank you,” she murmured suddenly, eyes flicking up to meet his.  
  
    “Don’t mention it,” he muttered in response, glancing away.  Now that they were out of danger he could afford a better look at her.  Her hair was the same colour as Vanderwood’s and in fact, it was nearly the same length, just brushing her shoulders.  She was pretty in a conventional way, but she couldn’t hold a candle to his Ji-ae.  Not to mention every time he looked at her all he could see was the resemblance to her brother.  He reached up and pulled the brown wig off, tossing it on the bed.  The movement made him wince.  
  
    “What’s your name?”  Her voice was hesitant.  “I want to know who to thank for rescuing me.”  Saeyoung paused, deciding whether or not to give her his real name or not.   
  
    “Saeyoung,” he finally answered.  “And yours?”  
  
    “Bora.”  She smiled at him and then frowned suddenly, her eyes slipping to his waist.  She took a step closer, concern masking her face.  “Saeyoung, you’re bleeding.”  
  
    He glanced down, and sure enough warm blood was starting to soak through the side of his hoodie.  “Shit,” he swore, remembering the bullet that had ricocheted too close to them.  Bora crossed the room in a few strides, her earlier hesitance disappearing completely as she reached for his shirt.  “Here let me take a look.”  
  
    Saeyoung flinched back from her touch and she froze, startled.  “I’ve got it,” he muttered, lifting his shirt to inspect the wound in the nearby mirror.  He sighed in relief at the sight.  “It’s just a flesh wound.  The bullet only grazed me.”  However inside he was panicking.  Ji-ae would surely see it, there was no way to hide something like that and then she’d want to know what happened.  _Another lie_.  “There’s a first aid kit in the bag next to the bed, can you bring it to me?”  
  
    Bora nodded and hurried to find it while Saeyoung grit his teeth and pulled his shirt and hoodie off.  He glanced down at the silver crucifix resting against his chest and slid it to the back of his neck and out of sight; he didn’t feel like giving Vanderwood’s sister any more personal information about himself yet.  
  
    She turned around, first aid kit in hand and walked past him to the bathroom to wash her hands.  “Here, there’s better light in here.”  Saeyoung reluctantly followed.  
  
    “I can take care of it myself,” he murmured sullenly.  
  
    “Nonsense,” Bora insisted.  “Besides, I’m studying to be a nurse, so I know what I’m doing.”    
  
    When he didn’t move closer she looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.  “I promise I don’t bite.”  
  
    Saeyoung rolled his eyes and with a resigned sigh he sat down on the counter so she could clean and dress his wound.  She muttered to herself as she worked.  “Stitches; yes, no?  Hmmm… no I don’t think it needs it… just some butterfly bandages for now… if it keeps bleeding we may have to though...”  
  
    Every time her cool fingers touched his side Saeyoung wanted to flinch away.  He tried to tell himself he was being foolish, but each gentle touch felt much too intimate to him, like a betrayal to his wife.  
  
    “There, all done,” she said brightly, smoothing down the medical tape holding the large square of gauze to his waist.  She glanced up at him and Saeyoung’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the way her gaze lingered on his chest and the flush that suffused her face.  
  
    “Thank you,” he said, quickly slipping down from the counter and out of the small space, away from her.  He went to his bag and pulled a fresh t-shirt out.  
  
    “Hey, be careful, you’ll irritate the wound… let me help you.”    
  
    Stubbornly, the redhead dressed himself as carefully as he could, but he still felt a sharp pull at his bandaged side that made him suck air between his teeth sharply.  
  
    Bora gave him a level look, folding her arms.  “I told you.”  
  
    His only response was a noncommittal shrug before trying to contact his partner.  “Hey, we’re safe.  What’s your status?  Are you okay?”  There was a long silence that made Saeyoung’s stomach knot again anxiously, followed by a burst of static and then Vanderwood’s voice came through the earpiece.  
  
    “I’m fine.  I eliminated all but one of the kidnappers and I’m tracking him now.  Can’t leave any loose ends.  I’ll be in touch.”  
  
    Bora’s eyes held a question she seemed too afraid to voice, but Saeyoung could tell exactly what she was thinking.  “He’s fine.  He’ll join us in a while.”  She nodded silently and dropped to the nearest armchair, breathing a sigh of relief.  Saeyoung shut his laptop and grabbed his personal phone from the desk, and cringed.  He had _several_ missed calls from Ji-ae.  “Excuse me,” he muttered and shut himself back in the bathroom before Bora could respond.  
  
    He already had the phone to his ear before he hesitated, looking his reflection in the eye and taking a steadying breath.  She wouldn’t have called so many times in a row if nothing was wrong.  He had a sinking feeling that she knew.  
  
    “Saeyoung?” she answered thickly, her voice wavering.  She’d been crying.  Saeyoung squeezed his eyes shut and ran his free hand through his hair.  
  
    “Hey baby.”  
  
    “Where are you?”  
  
    She sounded so small.  Saeyoung felt like he’d been kicked in the gut.  _She knew._   She knew he’d lied.  “I… I can’t tell you that right now,” he admitted reluctantly.  It was safer for her not to know his location.  She was silent, except for a few soft sniffles.  He opened his mouth to say… he didn’t know _what_ to say.  There was no way to fix this with only a few words anyway, but he needed to make things better, even a little.  
  
    “Who is she?”  Ji-ae’s sudden question threw him off.  Of course… she must have figured out how to open the file… how else would she know so much?  
  
    “Baby you don’t understand.” 

  
    “Oh I don’t?”  There was a steely edge to her soft voice that Saeyoung could count on one hand the number of times he’d heard it.    
  
    “No,” he said as calmly as he could.  “It’s not what you think.”  
  
    “Oh really?  Cuz it sure looks like you lied to me about where you were going so you could save this girl; to put yourself in danger _for her_.  You broke your promise Saeyoung!  Why else would you do that unless she was special to you?”  Her voice cracked at _special_ and right then Saeyoung would have given anything to be with her at that moment, to prove to her that she was the one most special to him.  
  
    “Where did you meet her?  Or did you know her from before we met?”  She sounded on the brink of tears as she fired off question after question.  “How many times have you seen her behind my back?”  
  
    “Ji-ae.  _Ji-ae!_ ”  He had to raise his voice to get her to stop and listen to him, before she worked herself up even more.  “She’s Vanderwood’s sister,” he blurted out.  “I only came because _he_ asked me.  I’ve never even met her before.  Please believe me,” he begged.  “You know I would never cheat on you.”  He could hear her shaky breaths over the phone.  “Ji-ae?”  Fear pricked at him when she didn’t answer right away.  
  
    “I didn’t think you’d lie to me either,” she whispers.  “I don’t know _what_ to think right now Sae.”  
  
    “Ji-ae… I’m sorry.  _Please_ …”    
  
    He heard her take a deep breath.  “I know you are and… and I’m glad you’re safe, but I’m so mad at you right now."  She swallowed and continued, "but… if this is the last conversation we ever have…” her voice shook dangerously.  
  
    “Don’t say that, it _won’t_ be,” Saeyoung pleaded.  He couldn’t stand for her to cry any more.  
  
    She continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “…then I don’t want it to end in an anger.  I don’t want my last memory of you to be tainted like that.”  
  
    “Ji-ae…” he choked; his chest hurt so badly, it felt like they were back in Rika’s apartment all over again and all he could do was hurt her more.    
  
    “Just… just come home safe, _please_.  I love you.”  
  
    “I love you too.  _So, so much_.”  He wanted to say more, but the line went dead; she’d hung up and Saeyoung realized he had tears running down his face.    
  
    It took him several minutes to compose himself before going back out to the main room.  As soon as he opened the door Bora looked up at him, concern written on her face; the television babbling softly in the backgroung.  “Is everything alright?” she asked anxiously.  
  
    “Yeah.  Everything’s fine.”  
  
    She watched him skeptically, but didn’t press further even though it was evident she wanted to.  Saeyoung grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed farthest from her.    
  
    “I hope its okay that I turned the tv on… it was just so quiet,” she murmured.  
  
    “I don’t mind.”  
  
    She nodded in response and pulled her legs under herself, trying to get comfortable, but her eyes still flicked back to the redhead, watching him discreetly.  Across the room he began typing.  
  
    “What are you doing?”  
  
    He answered without looking up.  “Checking the hotel’s cameras for anything strange.  Just in case.”  
  
    “Wow, that’s amazing.  Where did you learn how to do all that?”  
  
    “It’s really not that impressive,” Saeyoung said with a bitter twist of his lips.  “I taught myself how to hack when I was young.”  
  
    “Still…” Bora murmured, “I’d have no idea where to begin.”  
  
    Saeyoung didn’t respond so she turned her attention back to the television, not sure what else to do.  The hacker flipped through all the camera feeds and didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.  He paused, staring at his laptop screen while his cursor hovered over the program that accessed his security system for the bunker.  He knew checking on Ji-ae would only make it harder for him; he already wanted to drop everything and fly back to her.  But there was something else… his worry about what she might do in her anguish pushed him to make sure she was okay.  
  
    It had been over a year and a half since Ji-ae’s last bad breakdown.  Since then her self-inflicted cuts had healed and the scars had begun to fade, but if anything were to make her relapse, it would be this.  Thinking about the night in Rika’s apartment when he’d discovered her secret and the fact that his pushing her away had been what tipped her over the edge always made it hard to breathe and to think that it might happen again when he wasn’t there to stop her?  
  
    He gave in and opened the program, his hands shaking as he entered the password and answered the security question in Arabic.  When he found her sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around herself and sobbing into her knees, the Saeyoung doll clutched to her chest he didn’t know _how_ he should feel.  Relieved?  But he wasn’t… he just felt empty.  Just because she wasn’t taking a razor to her skin right then didn’t mean that she hadn’t already or wouldn’t later.  And she was crying again… he only ever wanted to make her laugh, never cry.  
  
    “Saeyoung, _are_ you okay?”  Bora’s voice startled him and he tore his eyes away from the pixelated image of his wife.  “You look really pale.  Is your wound bleeding through?”  
  
    “Huh?  Oh.  No, no it’s fine.  I’m… fine.”  He fumbled for a cohesive sentence under Vanderwood’s sister’s piercing gaze, but his mind was still with Ji-ae.  
  
    “Oh, okay.  Well, do you wanna maybe talk about something?  To take your mind off of whatever’s clearly troubling you?  Or…” she paused wetting her lips uncertainly, her face flushing darkly.  “We could do something _else_ …”  
  
    Saeyoung’s eyes grew wide at the implication behind her suggestion.  For her to start coming onto him was the _last_ thing he needed right then.  “No!” he blurted out, his ears burning.  “I mean… talking is fine.”  
      
    The woman across the room giggled at his reaction.  “Okay.  Hmm… what do you do for fun?”  
  
    Saeyoung took another glance at his laptop before reluctantly shutting it.  He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to tell her a few things.  “I design and build robots.  It started out as a hobby, but now it’s kind of become my livelihood.”  
  
    Bora’s eyebrows shot up, clearly impressed.  “Wow, you really must be a genius.  Do you mean like life-size robot butlers or like those fighting robots on tv?”  She laughed at the thought.  
  
    “No, nothing like that.  They’re just toys.”  
  
    “Still…” Bora trailed off.  She looked like she had something else to ask, but wasn’t sure how to say it and they lapsed into an awkward silence.  “Do… do you have any family?” she finally asked.  
  
    Saeyoung tensed.  He always did whenever someone brought up Saeran, but he had a feeling this wasn’t _really_ about him and Saeran, but rather about Bora and Vanderwood.  “Yes.  A twin,” he admitted.  
  
    “Did you have to cut him out of your life as well?” she murmured, the look on her face pained.  
  
    “Yes, while I worked for the Agency.”  
  
    “I see.”  
  
    “But…”  
  
    “But?”  Bora’s head shot up and she looked at him hopefully.    
  
    “But recently I was reunited with him and we’ve begun to reconcile.  He hated me for a long time and we’re still not as close as we once were, but it’s a start.  I’m sure you and Vanderwood could get there too, if you both worked at it.”  
  
    “You think so?”  
  
    “You both have to make an effort, but yeah I do.  He obviously still cares about you.”  
  
    Bora nodded to herself, a small smile flickering on her face.  “Thank you.”  
  
    “For what?”    
  
    “For making me feel better.”  
  
    Saeyoung shrugged.  “It was nothing.”  
  
    “No, it wasn’t,” she replied softly.  “Hey, can I ask you something else?”  
  
    “Hmm?”  
  
    “Why do you call my brother Vanderwood?”  
  
    Saeyoung opened his mouth and then closed it, thinking.  “I, uh… I guess I don’t know his real name.  Is it _that_ weird to hear?”  
  
    Bora laughed.  “Yes, kinda.  Did he pick that fake name himself?”  
  
    “Not exactly.  He thinks its pretty annoying actually.”  Saeyoung began chuckling softly and Bora tilted her head, curious what he was laughing about.  He noticed and decided to explain.  “He _wanted_ to be called Stark, like Iron man.”  
  
    Bora snorted and collapsed back into her chair shaking with laughter.  Saeyoung couldn’t help but laugh as well, deteriorating into a giggling fit that left his sides hurting.  


	4. A Misunderstanding and an Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done. Just one more chapter after this.  
> Get ready for some action. ^^

    Saeyoung felt Ji-ae stir behind him, her body shifting against his back.  Only half awake he flipped over to wrap his arm around her waist and bury his face in her hair.  He couldn’t be certain, but it seemed like her hair was… shorter?  _Did she cut it recently?_   He nuzzled further into her, brushing his nose against the shell of her ear.  She smelled differently too.  The familiar scent of honey from the shampoo she always used wasn’t there.  Before he could ponder it out in his sleep drugged mind she scooted closer into his embrace, arching her back; her ass pressing against him just hard enough to arouse him.  “ _Ji-ae_ ,” he groaned, tightening his hold on her and grinding lazily against her.  
  
    “Saeyoung?”  
  
    His eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice that was definitely _not_ his wife’s to see Vanderwood’s sister laying next to him, twisting to face him, her cheeks stained red and lips parted slightly.  Saeyoung jerked away as if burned, scrambling back from her touch.    
  
    “What are you doing?” he gasped, voice strained.  He couldn’t remember falling asleep, much less falling asleep next to her.  
  
    “You dozed off and you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you… but I didn’t want to be alone either, so I… I laid down next to you and then next thing I knew, you were holding me.”  She tilted her head to the side and frowned.  “Is something wrong?  You seemed so bold for a moment there.”  
  
    The redhead opened and closed his mouth in shock, trying to formulate his explanation, but no sound escaped.  
  
    Bora leaned closer, resting her hand on his thigh.  “You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” she giggled, “but you don’t have to be so shy.  I liked how you took control just then.  You know, I’d really like to thank you properly for saving me,” she murmured, crawling closer.  “Will you let me?”  Her hand slipped further up his thigh, fingers brushing against the hem of his shirt.  
  
    Her honeyed words were like poison and the way they echoed his own during his first time with Ji-ae shocked him out of his momentary paralysis.  _Will you let me?_   Saeyoung snatched her hand away from his leg and held her at arm’s length.  “Stop,” he said firmly, finally finding his voice; his gaze hardening.  “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
    “I- but,” she spluttered, looking at him with confusion.  “Isn’t this was you want?”  
  
    “You seem like a nice girl, but _no_.”  
  
    “Why not?”  Bora demanded, struggling against his grip.    
  
    “Because I love my wife!”  
  
    “…What?”  His exclamation brought her up short and she stopped struggling.  “You’re… married?”  she asked faintly.  “But I… you - you’re not wearing a ring.”  
  
    Saeyoung let go of her arm and gently lifted the cord around his neck out of his shirt.  Next to the silver crucifix hung his wedding band, glinting slightly in the room’s dim light.  “I couldn’t wear it where it could be seen, as a precaution.  I may not be an agent any longer but I still remember the rules - don’t let anyone know your weakness, and I refuse to take any chances, not when it comes to her.  I’d do _anything_ to protect her,” he said fiercely.  
  
    He let go of Bora’s arm and dropped the cord back under his shirt.  She sat back looking stricken.  “It was _her_ name you said …and the phone call you made earlier… _oh my God_ ,” she gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.  “I’m so _so_ sorry.  If I’d have known, I would never have… oh God I feel like such an idiot,” she groaned.  
  
    Before Saeyoung had a chance to answer the door lock beeped and Vanderwood rushed into the room.  “We have to get out of here.  _Now_.”  However, the sight of the hacker and his sister on the bed together made him freeze and his brows draw down.  “What are you two doing?” he demanded; voice pitched dangerously low.  Saeyoung leapt off the bed as his partner’s hand moved toward the taser at his hip.  
  
    “That’s - it’s not what it looks like!” he said hastily, backing away.  
  
    “Seven,” Vanderwood growled, “if you think for one second that I’m gunna let you get away with taking advantage of my little sister…”  
  
    Bora slipped off the bed, looking guilty.  “It was my fault,” she exclaimed, eyes downcast and face as red as Saeyoung’s hair.  Vanderwood looked at her with disbelief, his mouth falling open.  She swallowed and continued, mortified.  “Can we just drop this, okay?”  
  
    “We don’t have time for this,” Saeyoung snapped, slipping between the two siblings to start packing, irritated and embarrassed at the whole situation.  All he wanted to do was get home and start making it up to Ji-ae.  
  
    Bora’s words made Vanderwood pause.  In the moment all he’d seen was his sister in a compromising position and he’d flown into big brother protection mode, completely forgetting the fact that his friend was probably the least likely person to ever do something like that; it was almost impossible how attached to his wife he was.    
  
    “Right,” he mumbled, sheepishly running a gloved hand through his long hair.  He glanced at Saeyoung who was quickly packing up his hacking equipment, wanting to apologize, but knowing that right then probably wasn’t the best time.  
  
    “So, what’s going on?”  Bora asked, a nervous tremor creeping into her voice.  “Why do we have to leave?  Are we in danger?”  Her worried questions snapped Vanderwood out of his thoughts.  
  
    “Not exactly, but the cops have started sniffing around downstairs and I’d really rather be gone before they tie us to anything.”  
  
    “But the police are the good guys.  Can’t we just explain everything and it’ll be okay, right?” she asked anxiously, glancing back and forth between the two men.  
  
    Saeyoung snorted as he finished packing and slung his backpack over his shoulder, his face a tense mask as he shook his head.  “Nothing’s that simple.”  
  
    Vanderwood glanced at him; the older ex-agent was one of the few people who knew why Saeyoung was more afraid of getting tangled up with the government than being shot at by rogue agents.  “Come on, let’s get going,” he said gently, leading his sister toward the door with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
    “But…” she protested weakly before giving up and following along.  
  
    Saeyoung poked his head out into the hall, checking both ways before motioning for the others to follow.  They took the back staircase down, luckily not running into anyone on their way.  The first floor however was teeming with people.  Saeyoung faltered as he stepped out of the stairwell, his breath catching as he counted the police officers at the edge of the crowd.  “Okay,” he breathed, “we just have to act natural and make it to the parking garage.”  
  
    Vanderwood and Bora followed along at a distance as Saeyoung set a leisurely pace, hands shoved in his pockets.  When they neared the crowd he pretended enough interest to hopefully allay suspicion; anyone who didn’t stare at least a little would have stood out.  As he slowly made his way through the outskirts of the crowd, he caught snippets of conversation; his eyes periodically flicking to the closest officers and then away again as he listened in.  
  
    “What’s going on?”  
  
    “I heard they had to evacuate because of a fire alarm across the street and they’re still not letting people back into the building.”  
  
    “So was there an actual fire?”  
  
    “No, I heard gunshots from inside the building.  A lot of them.”  
  
    “What, really?!”  
  
    “Yeah, apparently the police found bodies and it looked like there was a shoot out.”  
  
    “Oh my God!  But then, why are the police here?”  
  
    “Who knows?  Maybe the shooter’s hiding somewhere in the hotel.”  
  
    Saeyoung glanced at Vanderwood before moving on, keeping his head down.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two police officers in riot gear put their heads together to whisper while they watched him and then glanced down at a piece of paper in one of the men's hand.  Again they both looked up at him and Saeyoung’s stomach clenched.  When the man with the paper reached for his radio the redhead picked up his pace, fighting against the urge to bolt, at least until the two officers called out to him.  
  
    “Run!” he hissed back at his partner who grabbed Bora’s arm and they all took off; the sound of hurried footsteps and shouts following them.  Saeyoung barely slowed as he barreled into the door to the parking garage with his shoulder, groaning as he remembered his injured side.  Once Vanderwood was through he quickly looked around for something to bar the door with.  There was some construction equipment laying nearby and he hastily grabbed a discarded piece of metal piping, shoving it through the door handle to slow their pursuers down.  
  
    “Over here!”  Saeyoung called from the car to Bora who swung her head around, wide eyed and frantic.  Several police officers were already pounding at the door, attempting to force it open as Vanderwood sprinted for the car.  Once he was in, Saeyoung peeled out of the parking spot, throwing the older man against the door as he fumbled with his seatbelt.  They’d just made it around the first curve as the door they’d come through burst open and the sound of gunfire echoed off the concrete walls behind them.  
  
    “Let’s just hope they’re not waiting for us,” Vanderwood said as he gripped the handle on the door tightly, wincing.  Bora sat pressed against the backseat with her eyes squeezed shut.  It looked like she was muttering a prayer under her breath.  
  
    Saeyoung whipped them expertly around the next curve, narrowly avoiding several parked cars and sure enough, flashing blue and red lights were waiting for them in the distance ahead.  “Hang on,” he called as he pressed down on the gas, accelerating down the incline.  
  
    “Are you crazy?”  Vanderwood called, bracing himself for impact.  The approaching police vehicles were almost upon the garage entrance, in another second they’d be blocking the trio’s only exit and they’d crash.  Holding his breath and pouring all his focus into his driving Saeyoung pressed the pedal to the floor as both Bora and her brother screamed in unison.  The hacker let loose a loud ‘whoop’ as his baby flew past the police blockade, missing the first car’s bumper by mere centimeters, their back end bouncing jarringly as the incline evened out and they hit flat pavement.  Vanderwood noticed with horror the manic light that shone behind Seven’s glasses and the wide toothy grin he wore as he swerved into oncoming traffic and then over into the proper lane.  From the back seat Bora erupted into hysterical laughter, not sure if she should laugh or cry… or maybe both.  “Saeyoung that was insane!” she cried.  
  
    “Well, we’re not out of the woods yet,” he replied, flashing a smirk before sobering up, a seriousness overcoming his visage.  He flexed his fingers on the sterling wheel, tightening his grip.  “They’ll be looking for us.  See those choppers?”  
  
    Bora leaned close to the window and peered up into the dark star flecked sky.  She could see at least one helicopter wheeling around, a large spotlight on the front, searching the streets below.  “What are you gunna do?”  
  
    “I’m gunna have to lose ‘em before we can head home.”  
  
    Vanderwood was quiet from the passenger seat, but he’d seen Saeyoung’s driving skills enough times in the past to have confidence that the young hacker would manage to elude capture.  He didn’t need Saeyoung’s prompting to open the glove compartment; he remembered where the police scanner was stowed and pulled it out, turning it on and tuning in on their chatter.  Now they could stay one step ahead.  
  
    Saeyoung decelerated to match the pace of the cars around them, driving casual, blending in.  He made several turns down side streets away from police activity and soon it seemed like they’d lost them, until they merged onto an overpass and a police chopper flew overhead.  Their spotlight passed over the car and the three collectively sighed in relief until it wheeled around to point directly at them.  
  
    Without hesitation Saeyoung stepped on the gas and swerved in and out of the steady flow of traffic around them.  At the intersection up ahead two police cruisers were waiting and fell in behind them as he turned, trying to shake them off.  They were joined by a third cruiser, approaching from the left, which nudged the back corner of their car.  At the rate at which they were speeding, the barest touch sent them spinning.    
  
    The car was filled with Bora and Vanderwood’s screams as Saeyoung fought to gain control.  Without flinching he turned the steering wheel and pulled the emergency brake.  The car came out of it’s spin facing the opposite direction and he had to swerve to miss the two cruisers that had been behind them, now flying past them.  There was a loud crunch and the sound of squealing metal as Saeyoung’s baby rammed into the guard rail next to them.  The redhead winced as the damage, silently apologizing to his babe, but it was unavoidable.  
  
    He quickly shifted into gear and peeled out back the way they’d come, leaving the three police cars scrambling to turn around.  Taking advantage of their head start Saeyoung turned off the highway and down into an industrial area.  Eventually he pulled under a deserted overpass, shielded from sight.  
  
    “What are you doing?  Shouldn’t we keep going?  If we stay here, they’ll find us,” Bora exclaimed clutching the back of Saeyoung’s head rest.  
  
    “Not if they don’t know where to look,” he replied, sitting back and breathing heavily; his side was beginning to throb.  “We’ll stay here a bit until things quiet down.  Besides we’ll be able to keep tabs on them with their reports on the scanner.”  
  
    Bora fell silent, collapsing back against her seat.  Saeyoung’s logic was sound and she was too tired to argue.  Vanderwood had been suspiciously quiet for a while.  The redhead glanced over to his partner to find his face pale and his hand inside his jacket, grimacing slightly.  “What’re you…?”  Saeyoung began, his words faltering as Vanderwood pulled his hand out of his jacket, his glove covered in blood.  “Vanderwood!” he exclaimed, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching over to jerk open the other man’s jacket, his shirt was dark with blood, both dried and fresh.  “When were you gunna tell me you were injured?” he demanded, fumbling with his door. 

    This caught Bora’s attention and she sat straight up, the blood draining from her face as she stared at her brother, worry choking her.  Vanderwood glanced back at her anxious face and winced.  “I didn’t, mmph, think it was that bad.”    
  
    Bora grabbed the first aid kit from Saeyoung’s bag and shouldered him out of the way so she could get in the open passenger door to get a closer look.  Vanderwood groaned as she shifted him, searching for the wound, her hands shaking.  Saeyoung stood back, letting her work.  Her eyes though tight with worry now narrowed, her brows knitting and her lips turning down into a dangerous combination.  it looked like a laceration that Vanderwood had hastily stitched up himself had torn back open.  
  
    “When did this happen?” Bora demanded, disinfecting the area around it without even trying to be gentle about it.  Her brother hissed through his teeth and tried to jerk away, but didn’t get very far.  “ _Oppa_?” she growled; a question and demand all in one.  
  
    He sighed and relented.  “When I first charged into the apartment to get you.  The one holding you had a knife…”  He didn’t have to say any more.  Bora bit her lip and the beginning of tears shone in the corners of her eyes.  
  
    Saeyoung moved away to give them some privacy and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  It was already almost five am; the first blush of pink was tinging the horizon.  He wondered if Ji-ae was still up.  There were no messages from her; not that he was expecting there to be.  Still, it had been several hours since he’d called her and the pull of hearing her voice, even if she was mad at him was too great.  Biting his lip he dialed her number.  It rang several times and he figured it was about to go to voicemail when suddenly the line connected.  
  
    “Ji-ae?”  
  
    “She’s sleeping right now and I’m not going to wake her up so you can talk to her,” a sullen voice answered, taking Saeyoung by surprise.  However even though it was a voice he knew, his brother’s presence there sent a spike of worry down his spine.    
  
    “Saeran?  Why do you have Ji-ae’s phone?  Is she alright?”  The questions tumbled out of his mouth one after another.  
  
    “She’s fine… well, as fine as she can be in this situation,” his twin grumbled.  “I talked to her on the messenger earlier and realized something wasn’t right, but she wouldn’t tell me,” he explained.  “It wasn’t until I got to your place that she finally told me what was going on and I decided to stay here until you got back.”  
  
    Saeyoung exhaled slowly.  He was glad that Ji-ae wasn’t alone, but now his brother knew how badly he’d fucked up as well, and he knew Saeran wouldn’t let it go any easier than Ji-ae.  
  
    “Saeyoung what the hell were you thinking?”  His twin’s words held no heat, but they stung all the same.  
  
    “Look, I know okay?  I know I messed up,” he sighed, “I handled everything completely wrong.  Don’t you think I haven’t been punishing myself already this whole time?”  
  
    “I don’t doubt that, but that’s not going to make much difference,” Saeran responded.    
  
    “…I know.”  Saeyoung glanced back over at the car.  Bora seemed to have restitched Vanderwood’s wound and they were talking quietly, her brother wearing a small smile and watching her fondly.  
  
    “Hey Saeran… did you happen to see Ji-ae’s arms, by any chance?”  
  
    “Her arms?  No, I don’t think so… she had your hoodie on.  … _why_?”  
  
    Saeyoung ran his free hand across his forehead, trying to dispel the worry that had been gripping him, pushed to the back of his mind while they were escaping.  “Ahhh, never mind,” he muttered letting his arm fall back to his side.  He’d never told anyone about the scope of Ji-ae’s depressive episodes, not even his brother.  
  
    “Oh-kay?”  Saeran hesitated.  “When will you be back?”  
  
    “Soon.  A couple hours.”  
  
    “Good,” his twin huffed.  After a long pause he asked, “You’re safe, right?”  
  
    “Yeah, I’m safe.”  Saeyoung couldn’t help the faint smile that spread across his face.  Even with every thing else that was wrong at the moment, his brother’s concern for him made him remember that there was still hope.  
  
    By the time he hung up and returned to the car Bora looked to be in a better mood, and Vanderwood was resting.  “Everything okay?”  she asked in a hushed voice when she saw his face.  
  
    “Uh… it’s, it will be,” he answered lamely.    
  
    “Oh,” she breathed, frowning.  “Are - are we good?  I still feel bad about before…”  
  
    “Don’t worry about it.  We’re good,” he assured her.  
  
    “Hey Seven,” Vanderwood called from the car.  “I checked the scanner, looks like they gave up.  We should be safe to head back out.”  
  
    Saeyoung merely nodded and climbed back into the driver’s seat.  
  
    “You okay to drive?”  
  
    “Yeah, I’m too wired right now to sleep anyway.”  
  
    After nearly an hour on the road Bora was snoring lightly from the backseat and Vanderwood had the radio on faintly.  He looked over at the redhead behind the wheel.  The sun was high in the sky by now and though he’d denied it, Saeyoung’s eyes drooped and dark circles were beginning to stand out against his pale skin.  
  
    “Hey Saeyoung?”  The younger man grunted in response.  “I wanted to apologize for earlier.”  Saeyoung’s eyes flicked to him before returning to the road.  “Bora told me what happened... it sounds like it was just a big misunderstanding.  Although, I mean, you can’t _exactly_ blame me for jumping to _that_ conclusion when you looked so guilty…”  
  
    “I thought you were apologizing?”  Saeyoung interrupted, a ghost of a smirk on his face which made Vanderwood huff a laugh.    
  
    “Yeah yeah.  Look, I know you’d never do anything to jeopardize what you and Ji-ae have.”  
  
    The smirk slipped from the hacker’s face.  “Yeah, except that I have…”  
  
    Vanderwood frowned, looking puzzled.    
  
    “She found out.”  
  
    “Oh… shit.”  The older man cleared his throat awkwardly.  “She really mad?”  Saeyoung nodded, wondering what would happen when get got home.  “I’m sure she’ll come around.  Just… show her how sorry you are.”  He thought for a moment.  “D’you think it would help if we stopped to pick up some flowers on the way?  Girls love flowers.”  
  
    Saeyoung rolled his eyes at the suggestion.  Although… it probably couldn’t hurt.


	5. Apologizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I ended up cutting what I had written in two because it was rather long, and it made sense where I split it. So yay, one more chapter to look forward to. ^^

     Saeyoung sat behind the steering wheel staring straight ahead at the garage wall through his windshield.  Half of him was eager to see Ji-ae… the other half, dreading it.  Vanderwood tapped on his window catching his attention before he opened the door and peered inside.  “You gunna get out or you gunna sit there all night?”  Saeyoung sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.    
  
    “Says the man who doesn’t have to face Ji-ae’s wrath,” he grumbled sullenly.  
  
    “Yeeeeahhh, I’m gunna give her some time to cool off before I show my face around here again,” Vanderwood replied with a wry twist of his lips.  He handed Saeyoung the bouquet of flowers they’d decided to pick up and clapped him on the shoulder, pushing him toward the door.  “Good luck.”  The red head swallowed audibly and nodded before heading inside.    
  
    To his left he heard soft clinking sounds from the kitchen and a moment later Saeran’s fluffy head appeared around the doorway.  “Hey.”  
  
    “Hey,” Saeyoung replied.  He was about to ask where Ji-ae was when she walked into the room.  When her eyes fell on him she froze.  Saeyoung dropped his bag to the floor, watching his wife’s gaze travel up and down his body.  Searching for injuries, no doubt.  He remembered the flowers in his hand and held them up wearing an apologetic smile.    
  
    After a moment Ji-ae’s lips parted, but she didn’t speak.  Instead she walked up to him, her eyes never veering from his face.  All the carefully planned words he’d practiced in his head on the drive home stuck in his throat and all he could do was stare back.  This close he could see clearly how red her eyes were and he itched to reach out to caress her face, but his nerves held him still.  
  
    For one long tense moment he could have sworn she was about ready to slap him; her face screwed up with determination and anger.  He closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and waited, bracing for it.  When nothing happened he opened one eye cautiously.  With a loud sob Ji-ae collapsed into his arms, burying her face into his chest.  As if by instinct he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.  The movement pulled at his wound, his side flaring with pain, but it didn’t stop him from holding her tighter still as if by touch alone he could reassure her that he was really there and that he wasn’t going away again.  
  
    When she finally pulled back her cheeks glistened damply.  Saeyoung reached up to cup her cheek with his free hand and gently ran his thumb under her eyes to wipe away the tears.  After a moment she tensed, her expression hardening as if she just remembered that she was still very much upset with him.  Taking a step backward out of his arms she stared in him the eyes before she spun on her heel and stalked away.    
  
    Impulsively Saeyoung moved as if to follow her, his hand reaching out to pull her back, but then he stopped, conflicted on whether she even wanted him to go after her or if she needed some space.  At the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut he let his hand fall with a sigh, his whole posture deflating.  Then he remembered the bouquet in his hand and sighed again.  
  
    “Here, lemme get a vase for that,” Saeran said gently.  
  
    Saeyoung jumped slightly at his brother’s words, having almost completely forgotten he was there.  Saeran disappeared back into the kitchen and he followed numbly.  
  
    “Not bad for an apology arrangement,” his twin remarked, filling a large glass vase with water from the tap.  
  
    “Yeah, except Ji-ae doesn’t know the language of flowers like you do,” Saeyoung retorted, sitting heavily at the kitchen table and pressing his forehead to the cool surface.    
  
    “I’m sure she got the jist of it.  The idea is pretty universal.”  His twin tolled his eyes.  
  
    “It was a stupid idea anyway,” Saeyoung said; his words muffled by the table.  
  
    Saeran set the vase of flowers next to him.  “It wasn’t a stupid idea, but it’s going to take more than flowers to fix this,” he replied gently.    
  
    Saeyoung raised his face from the table, his glasses askew.  “I know that,” he groaned.  
  
    “Was it worth it?” his brother asked after a moment.    
  
    It was a good question.  One Saeyoung had asked himself on the drive home.  “I think so,” he finally answered, remembering the way Bora and Vanderwood had been chatting fondly and the way his ex-partner’s face lit up every time his sister laughed.  They deserved a second chance at a happy relationship like he and Saeran had gotten.  “Yeah.  Yeah,” he amended.  “It _was_ worth it… I just should have talked to Ji-ae first.  That was _my_ mistake.”  
  
    His brother nodded.  “Well, it looks like you got this, I’m gunna head home.”  
  
    Saeyoung frowned.  It was so natural to see his brother at the bunker that he’d forgotten for a moment that Saeran no longer lived there.  “Hey wait!” he called out, twisting in his chair to face his fair haired twin who was already nearly to the door.  Saeran stopped and raised his eyebrows, waiting.  “Did you talk to Ji-ae much?  Did she say anything that might help me?”  
  
    His brother rolled his eyes and grinned.  “We talked a little.”  
  
    “And?”  Saeyoung prompted.  
  
    “And I don’t think you have to worry too much.”  
  
    The redhead slouched over the back of his chair and gave his twin a dry look.  “That doesn’t help me.”    
  
    Saeran shook his head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  “She doesn’t _want_ to be mad at you, idiot, but you hurt her, so… just let her cool off a little and then have an honest talk with her.  That’s all she wants.  Oh, and going out of your way to do a few extra nice things for her wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
    Saeyoung knew his brother was right.  There was no shortcut to earning his wife’s forgiveness, but he was determined to prove himself to her, no-matter-what.  “Hey Saeran,” he said again as his twin reached for the door handle only to turn back to him again.  
  
    “What now?”    
  
    “Thanks for watching out for Ji-ae while I was gone.”  
  
    Saeran shrugged.  “It was nothing.  She’s my favourite sister-in-law.  I’d do anything for her,” he answered simply.  
  
    Saeyoung grinned in response.  “She’s your _only_ sister-in-law,” he pointed out.  
  
    Saeran shrugged again.  “Then that makes her my favourite by default.  See you later Saeyoung.”  
  
    After his twin left, Saeyoung made his way to the bedroom and stood outside the door, deliberating if he should attempt to talk to Ji-ae yet.  Their brief reunion had him missing her more than ever, plus he was exhausted, so a nap wouldn’t go amiss either.  Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.  At first he didn’t think she was going to answer, but after a moment she called “come in”.  When he pushed the door open the room inside was dark, and it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust.  He found Ji-ae sitting on the bed fiddling with her phone.  She looked up when he entered, but didn’t speak.  
  
    “Hey,” he began, not sure what else to say.  
  
    “Hey,” Ji-ae replied after a moment.  Her eyes narrowed and Saeyoung realized he was still wearing his holster and pistol.  _Shit_.  The sight probably pissed her off even more, a reminder of the danger he’d just gone through.  
  
    “You have no right to look that hot when I’m mad at you,” she sulked, her expression unreadable.  Saeyoung’s eyebrows climbed and his mouth fell open as Ji-ae stood and made her way to him.  Was he hallucinating?  This _had_ to be a dream.  She stood looking up at him, wearing a scowl, but her eyes flashed with desire.  
  
    “Ji-ae,” he began, but she shushed him, pressing her fingers to his lips.  Before he could react further, her mouth was on his, tongue slipping between his lips, kissing him hungrily.  When her hand slipped down the front of his pants he was instantly hard and all other thoughts were chased away by how amazing her hand felt on his cock.  His hands went to her face; fingers tangling in her hair as he kissed her back sloppily.  He almost whimpered when she pulled her hand from his pants to hook under the leather straps of the holster around his shoulders.  Without breaking the kiss she tugged him forward.  She stopped when her legs hit the bed and pulled back to catch her breath; her chest heaving.  Saeyoung surged forward trying to follow, desperate not to lose contact with her lips, but her hands on his shoulders stopped him.    
  
    Breathing heavily as well, he let his eyes wander over her face.  Her pupils were blown wide and her lips were already swollen from their rough kisses, but there was a tenseness around her eyes and a slight frown pulled at the corners of her mouth.  She wouldn’t quite meet his gaze, instead focusing on unbuttoning his holster, which he shrugged off to let drop to the floor.  Her mouth was back against his moments later, their tongues warring as she nimbly undid his belt and pants, jerking them halfway down.  She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, suckling at it, drawing a low moan from his throat before she spun him and pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
    Saeyoung winced slightly at the sudden movement, but his pain was soon forgotten as he watched Ji-ae slip off her panties to stand over him in only his hoodie.  His cock twitched with need as she crawled on top of him.  
  
    There had been plenty of times when Ji-ae had taken charge, but this was different.  They’d never had _angry_ sex before, but if it helped his wife work out some of her aggression, then he wasn’t going to stop her.  Still, he felt he shouldn’t be quite so turned on by the prospect.    
  
    Ji-ae sat back on her haunches, hovering above him, a smug look on her face.  Well, two could play at that game.  Saeyoung grabbed her hips and tried to buck up into her, but she shook her head and leaned forward away from his eager cock.  However, as her hands pressed against his waist pain flared through him and he groaned loudly, flinching under her.  Ji-ae instantly stopped and pulled away, eyes wide.  
  
    “Saeyoung?”  she asked, worry coating her tone.  Carefully she lifted the hem of his shirt up to reveal the bandage covering his side and gasped.  “What happened?” she demanded, anger boiling back to the surface to war with her worry.  
  
    “It’s not that bad, really,” he quickly insisted, struggling to sit up.  
  
    “You got hurt,” she murmured in disbelief, her eyes far away.  
  
    “Ji-ae, it - ” his words were cut off as she grabbed his face, her mouth once again colliding with his with a bruising desperation, as if the act of physical intimacy could erase the past two days.  However soon her lips were trembling and Saeyoung felt hot tears running down her face.  “Ji-ae, stop,” he said softly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling back to look at her.  He pulled up his pants before drawing her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.  She promptly buried her face against his shoulder, giving into her sobs.  
  
    “It’s alright.  I’m here.  I’m safe,” Saeyoung cooed, smoothing her hair.  He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm and each knuckle before holding it in his lap and rubbing circles against her skin with his thumb, trying to ease her.  With his other arm around her back he discreetly pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie to peek at the pale skin of her wrist and forearm.  It was smooth and unmarred and Saeyoung let out a low breath, glad that she hadn’t turned to cutting herself again while he was away.  
  
    Ji-ae pulled back and snatched her arm away from him, her eyes hard.  “What, you didn’t trust me?”  Her voice had that quiet sharp edge to it again.  “Unlike some people Saeyoung, I keep my promises.  I can’t believe this,” she grumbled under her breath as she struggled to rise.  “I hate it when you treat me like a child.  Just like my sister used to.”  
  
    “Ji-ae wait!”  Saeyoung cried, trying to grab her as she stormed toward the door.  This time he was going to go after her.  He caught her as she was about to leave the room, embracing her from behind.  “It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I was just worried.  I know how much you’ve struggled in the past… and I - I was afraid…” he cut that line of thought off and started again, not wanting to put his fear into words.  “If I could build a time machine and go back to the other night to tell you the truth, I would in a heartbeat.”  
  
    “Yeah, but you can’t,” Ji-ae pointed out stubbornly, but she didn’t fight his grasp on her.  
  
    “No, but we can talk now, can’t we?  _Please_?  Please Ji-ae, I don’t want another night to pass with you upset with me.  Not when we’re under the same roof.”  His voice cracked and Ji-ae turned in his arms to face him.  Hesitantly she brought her hands up to rest on his biceps, her hands fidgeting with his shirt sleeves.  
  
    “Okay, then talk,” she said in a small voice.  
  
    Saeyoung swallowed.  He was having trouble again wrangling his thoughts and he didn’t know where to start.  “You… you have every right to be pissed at me.  I went back on my word not to go back out into the field… and on top of that, I lied to you.”  He wet his lips, glancing down at her, trying to gauge her thoughts but her face was tilted down.  He pushed on.  “The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you and make you worry… but that’s no excuse.  I can only ask you to forgive me, and do my best to prove to you that I’m worthy of your trust again.”  
  
    Ji-ae still didn’t speak; her gaze seemed glued to his navel.  Saeyoung felt his pulse thrum through him.  It pounded in his ears, and yet it felt as if his heart was stopping.  He bent his neck, resting his forehead against the top of his wife’s head.  “Please don’t leave me,” he whispered, barely loud enough to hear; his old insecurities surfacing harder than ever.  Ji-ae stiffened.  
  
    “What!  Leave you?” she exclaimed, jerking back to look him in the eyes.  “You really think I’d do that?”  she asked softly, “after all we’ve been through?”  She bit her lip and blinked back tears, taking his face between her hands.  “Choi Saeyoung, I love you more than _anything_.  That’s why it hurt so much, but that doesn’t mean I want to leave you!” she exclaimed fiercely.  Saeyoung gaped at her, her words finally sinking in and he found he was fighting back tears as well.  
  
    “So what do we do now?” he asked hesitantly.  
  
    Ji-ae chewed her lip thoughtfully.  “Now we get some rest.”  
  
    Saeyoung blinked.  “What?”  
  
    “I accept your apology Saeyoung.  I think we’ve both punished ourselves enough, and I…” she paused to wet her lips; shifting her feet.  “I’m finding it hard to stay mad at you when all I want is for you to hold me.  Does that make me a pushover?” she asked nervously.  
  
    Saeyoung blinked.  She was worried about _that_?  He couldn’t help the amused snort he made, causing Ji-ae to frown up at him.  “Are you _laughing_ at me?” she exclaimed indignantly.  The redhead scooped up his wife into his arms, grinning at the adorable little yelp that burst from her lips.  “Saeyoung, your side!” she fussed, but her concern for him only made him feel lighter.  
  
    “Ji-ae,” he said as he carried her to the bed, “you’re far from a pushover, believe me.  You’re probably one of the toughest women I’ve ever met… but if you’re worried about going easy on me, then I’m not gunna let that happen.”  He gently laid her down and crawled under the covers next to her, facing her.  “Tomorrow, and for the foreseeable future, if need be, I will be your humble servant, nay, your personal slave to pamper you so you won’t need to lift a finger… unless its to punish me how you see fit.”  He cocked an eyebrow at her, fighting back a mischievous smirk.  
  
    “You sound awfully eager,” she pointed out, scooting closer to him.  The action warmed his heart and he couldn’t hold back any longer.  He leaned in to kiss her tenderly.  While she hadn’t explicitly told him he was forgiven, only that she accepted his apology, the way she melted into his embrace was a good sign.  
  
    “I’m always eager to please you,” he murmured against her lips and she blushed.  “So cute,” he whispered, peppering her face with kisses.    
  
    They lay facing each other for a long while, merely staring into each other’s eyes and holding hands; fingers intertwined.  Suddenly, an uneasiness passed over Ji-ae’s face, and she broke the silence.  
  
    “Nothing really happened between you and Vandy’s sister… right?”  
  
    Her question took him by surprise.  He’d thought he made it clear when they spoke on the phone, but apparently it was still eating at her.  
  
    “Nothing happened,” he assured her.  “Uhh… well,” he swallowed nervously, but in the end he figured full disclosure might be the best route.  “She did make a move on me,” he admitted.  
  
    “ _What_?”  Ji-ae snapped, all fiery indignation again.  “Saeyoung, this isn’t helping your case.”  
  
    He laughed as he took her chin in his hand.  “Hey, I’m not finished.  I was _going_ to say, she made a move on me until I shut her down and told her I was _madly_ in love with my wife,” he grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
    Ji-ae shoved his shoulder, irritation still clear on her face, until he leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.   “Very smooth Mr. 707,” she grumbled.  “So you weren’t tempted at _all_?”  
  
    “Nope.  My heart belongs to you.  I don’t want anyone else.”  
  
    “But she’s gorgeous!”  Ji-ae blurted out.  
  
    Saeyoung shrugged.  “If you say so.  I was too busy thinking about you to notice.  Besides, she looks too much like Vanderwood… wait, does that mean you’re attracted to _Vanderwood_?” he gasped playfully.  “Maybe _I_ should be the one who’s jealous.”  
  
    “ _Saeyoung_!” she groaned, flushing deeper.  
  
    The redhead’s cheeks were starting to ache from grinning so much and he marveled at how quickly they’d been able to fall back into their normal ways after such a serious fight.  Still, he wanted to be absolutely certain that they were okay.  He didn’t want to give Ji-ae cause to hold onto any scrap of a grudge, only to have it fester into resentment.  
  
    “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you.”  
  
    “No you shouldn’t!” she huffed.  
  
    A thought occurred to him and he wondered.  “Is that why you were so… ah, insistent earlier?”  His ears burned just thinking about how aggressive she’d been.  “Because you were jealous?”  
  
    Ji-ae’s face went as red as his hair and she quickly covered her face with her hands, a muffled “maybe” coming from behind them.  
  
    Saeyoung pried her hands away so he could see her.  “While that was _really_ hot, I don’t want you to feel jealous or think you have to prove something to me like that.  You really are the only one I look at.”  
  
    Ji-ae nodded silently, unconsciously plucking at his shirt until her hand brushed over his side, hovering anxiously over his wound.  “How did it happen?” she asked softly.  
  
    Saeyoung took her hand and kissed it.  “A stray bullet grazed me.  That’s all.”  
  
    “You were shot?” her voice was faint.  
  
    “Ji-ae, I promise I’m fine.  I don’t want you to dwell on this.”  That, and he didn’t want her to get riled up again.  She frowned up at him but nodded grudgingly, her eyes drooping with exhaustion.  “I think we should both get some sleep,” he suggested.  “You look like you can barely keep your eyes open.”  Ji-ae mumbled something that he couldn’t quite make out.  “So am I okay to stay here, or am I banished to the couch tonight?” he asked with grin, already ninety percent certain what her answer would be.  
  
    Without opening her eyes she encircled him in her grasp.  “Don’t you dare leave this bed Choi Saeyoung,” she growled, peeking at him through a half open eye.  The redhead laughed and settled down next to her, pulling her closer until she relaxed, certain he wasn’t going anywhere.  He took off his glasses one-handed and tossed them aside before kissing the top of Ji-ae’s head with a murmured “I love you”.    
  
    He thought she was already asleep, until a muffled “I love you too,” reached his ears.


	6. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, about half of this chapter is smut >_>  
> Enjoy ^^

    Ji-ae woke suddenly to a sense of unease, unsure of what exactly woke her.  She opened her eyes slowly, fighting off the last vestiges of sleep and turned, seeking her husband’s comfort only to find his side of the bed empty.  A spike of panic shot through her at his absence.  She hadn’t just dreamed last night, had she?  Just as she was about to reach for her glasses to go searching for him a chime like a computer booting up sounded nearby and she turned toward the sound.  On the nightstand next to the bed sat the miniature bird robot Saeyoung had been building.  It chirruped softly and tilted its head to the side, while its tiny optical cameras focused on her.  
  
    “Good afternoon Ji-ae,” it said in a cheerful computerized voice.  
  
    She gasped as the little bird’s wings began to move, it’s little motors humming, and soon it was hovering in the air in front of her.  Holding her hands out palm up for the robot to land on she watched it with wonder.  Just the other night Saeyoung was struggling to get it to work right.  _How long had he been up for already_ , she wondered.  
  
    The bird opened its tiny beak to expose a small speaker in the back of its mouth.  “Hell-o!”  Saeyoung’s cheerful voice called through the speaker.  “Good afternoon sleeping beauty,” he laughed.  “How did my princess sleep?”  
  
    “Saeyoung!” she exclaimed, ignoring his question.  “You finished it!  I thought you were stumped.”  
  
    “I was, but I had an epiphany early this morning.  I realized what I’d been doing wrong, so I was able to fix it.  I can’t wait to show you all the features.”  The hint of pride in his voice made Ji-ae smile.    
  
    “So where are you right now?  How are you transmitting through the bird, your phone?”  
  
    “Ah, ah, ah.  A magician never reveals his secrets,” he joked.  “Don’t worry, I’ll show you soon, so just stay right there.  Don’t get out of bed, okay.”  In the background she could hear what sounded like sizzling and some odd clinking noises.  
  
    “What are you doing?”   
  
    “It’s a surprise~” Saeyoung sang cheerfully.    
  
    “Are you _cooking_?”  Ji-ae asked incredulously, but there was no answer.  The robot bird closed its beak and again tilted its head as if waiting for something.  Ji-ae set it back on the table where it hopped back to its dock and went to sleep.  
  
    If Saeyoung was cooking…well, Choi Saeyoung and cooking did _not_ go together very well.  His culinary creations usually involved honey buddha chips in someway and were often inedible.  Ji-ae crawled to the edge of the bed and slipped down, padding to the door.  She opened it a crack and stuck her head out.  The sounds of cooking were clearer out here and there was a surprisingly deliciously sweet scent coming from the kitchen.  She was about to shut the door when she noticed how clean the living room was.  All of Saeyoung’s tools and spare parts that he’d left out on the floor had been put away and even the coffee table and entertainment center had been tidied up.  Had Saeyoung been cleaning the bunker this morning as well as building robots?  Curious, Ji-ae scoped out their bathroom. Spotless.  And the dirty clothes in a pile next to Saeyoung’s side of the bed?  In the washer.  Clearly, he was trying to win her over and she had to admit, it was working.  
  
    She heard footsteps outside and quickly hopped back in bed, smoothing the covers around her just as Saeyoung opened the door wearing a cheerful grin and  bearing a tray laden with food.  “Hello beautiful!”  He set the tray down on the table before sinking to the edge of the bed facing Ji-ae.  Another bird robot, identical to the one on the table was perched on his shoulder.  
  
    “There’s two of them?” Ji-ae exclaimed, leaning in to take a closer look.    
  
    Saeyoung grinned, “Yup!  One for each of us… I felt they needed to be a pair,” he murmured, flushing slightly.  Ji-ae wondered if he was only talking about the robots and found herself smiling softly back at him.  He noticed and glanced away, laughing nervously.  “That’s, uh - that’s how I was communicating with you earlier.  I still need to test the range on them, but with these, no matter where we are we can always be in contact… in theory, at least.”  
  
    Ji-ae slipped her hand in his and gave it an encouraging squeeze.  “Like everything you make, they’re amazing Saeyoung.”  He blushed even deeper at her praise before changing the subject.  
  
    “I uh, made you breakfast… even though its a little late for breakfast, but well, I didn’t think even I could mess them up.”  
  
    Ji-ae uncovered the plate to reveal a stack of fluffy golden brown pancakes.  The ones nearer the bottom were a little more brown than golden, but with a thick pat of melting butter and drizzled honey on top they looked rather appetizing.  “Wait… is that what I think it is?” she exclaimed taking a closer look at the dusting of crushed up honey buddha chips sprinkled over the top.  
  
    Saeyoung snickered.  “Maybe… but it’s gunna taste good.  Trust me.”  He swallowed, realizing what he’d just said, but Ji-ae merely cocked an eyebrow at him before reaching for the fork.  Saeyoung swiped it out of her grasp and pointed it at her.  “Ah, ah, ah, I told you I was gunna pamper you today, so no feeding yourself.”  
  
    Ji-ae rolled her eyes but didn’t argue.  She secretly thought it was cute when her husband wanted to feed her.  It reminded her of their early days together.  She waited patiently while he cut into the pancake and held it out for her on the end of the fork.  Smirking slightly she leaned forward to take the bite and proceeded to chew slowly, evaluating the taste.  “Saeyoung I can’t believe one of your concoctions actually tastes good,” she teased after swallowing.  
  
    “Yes!”  Her husband exclaimed, pumping his fist in victory.  “See, I told you,” he said holding out another bite for her.  This forkful had an excess of honey dripping from it and Ji-ae could feel it smear against her lips as she tried to fit her mouth around the bite.  As she chewed she reached for the napkin on the tray, but Saeyoung was quicker.  Taking her by surprise he leaned in to kiss her slowly.  Her eyes automatically fluttered shut and her breath caught when his tongue slowly swiped across her lower lip.  He finished by sucking the last of the sweet residue clean before pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a coy grin on his face.    
  
    Ji-ae’s heart hammered in her chest and she couldn’t seem to breathe right; it felt like time had all but stopped.  She suddenly realized, if that one bullet’s trajectory had been different she wouldn’t be sitting there in bed being fed by the man she loved and the thought overwhelmed her.  A life without Saeyoung in it wasn’t one she even wanted to contemplate.  
  
    Saeyoung noticed the change in her expression and his cocky grin slipped away.  “Ji-ae?”  
  
    She reached for him, desperate to feel him, to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.  “I need you,” she whispered breathily, fingers clutching at his arms.  He didn’t hesitate.    
  
    Saeyoung climbed over her, lowering her onto her back amidst her stack of pillows.  He hovered over her for a moment, eyes searching hers before he kissed her.  She wondered if he knew what she was thinking.  He often seemed able to read her mind by her body language alone, as if he really could hack into her brain.  His lips moved against hers slowly at first, before gaining a fervor that matched her racing heart.  Maybe he _was_ thinking the same thing.  
  
    His tongue writhed against hers, sweet as the honey he’d just licked from her lips, exploring her mouth deeply as his hands roved her body.  One slipped behind her head, tangling in her loose hair while the other trailed over her breast, pausing to fill his hand with it; squeezing gently before slipping down to her waist and under her shirt to repeat the action and Ji-ae arched her back pressing harder against his hand; moaning into his mouth.  When he pulled back she gasped for breath.  She realized Saeyoung’s intention as his hands went to the hem of her shirt, pulling the fabric over her head as she raised her arms.  He tossed it to the floor before discarding his as well.    
  
    He tried to hide the grimace that passed across his face, but Ji-ae saw it and reached for him.  He shook his head slightly as if to say “I’m fine” and proceeded to undo his pants, all while refusing to tear his gaze from her.  The intensity of his golden eyes sent a thrill through her; her desire increasing tenfold.  She carefully pulled his glasses from his nose to set safely aside as he slid off his pants and boxers.  Ji-ae lifted her hips as Saeyoung hooked his fingers underneath her panties to pull them down, adding them to the pile on the floor.  Undressing took no longer than a minute, but to Ji-ae it felt much too long.  Each moment without his skin pressed to hers was torture.  She was now aching for him, the insides of her thighs slick with her want.  
  
    Reclining back she lifted her arms above her head, stretching out tantalizingly, begging to be touched, drawing Saeyoung to her with her eyes.  His lips parted as he leaned in close, as if he wanted to say something.  Ji-ae swallowed, waiting.  Instead the redhead shook his head slightly as if reconsidering.  As if what he wanted to say would be better suited to actions rather than words.  Sure enough a moment later his mouth was pressed to hers again and she sighed with contentment, wrapping her arms around his back.  Each meeting of their lips became deeper and more passionate.  Saeyoung’s crucifix dangled loose above her chest sending goosebumps spreading over her skin at the sudden contact.  Just as she felt she was about to burst from holding her breath for so long Saeyoung pulled back, switching to trailing kisses along her jaw and his breathy moan in her ear as she arched against him sent a tremor through her.  
  
    She had never seen Saeyoung so serious before, at least not while they were making love.  Usually the tone was light-hearted and teasing with lots of sultry banter and laughter, but this… there was something insanely intimate about it that made Ji-ae hold him even tighter to her, and she poured everything she felt for him into each kiss.  She hadn’t even noticed that his hand was trailing southward until his fingers lightly brushed against her clit, drawing a sharp gasp to her lips that he swallowed eagerly; his own lips twitching into a grin against hers before he slid two digits between her already soaking folds.  Usually he’d smirk and make a comment about how wet she was, but not this time.  As his fingers moved in and out of her his mouth was occupied elsewhere, exploring her neck and chest.  
  
    While his fingers felt good, she needed _more_.  She needed to be filled by him.  “ _Saeyoung_ ,” she keened close to his ear as he teased her skin between his teeth, biting hard enough to leave a mark.  “ _Please_ ,” she hissed, nails scraping against his shoulder blades.  Pulling his fingers out of her completely he hooked his hand, still wet with her juices under her knee to raise her leg higher.  His eyes found hers as the tip of his cock bumped against her entrance and in one fluid thrust he buried himself as deeply as he could, groaning loudly.  Ji-ae whimpered, grasping the sides of his face to kiss him sloppily as he began to drive into her.  Several times he pulled almost completely out only to slam back into her, her carnal gasps and mewls spurring him on.  
  
    Suddenly Saeyoung slowed, wincing slightly until he stopped completely to lean over her, breathing heavily.  
  
    “Are you alright?  Do you want to stop?”  Ji-ae asked, concern washing over her.  The last thing she wanted was to aggravate his injury even more.    
  
    Saeyoung shook his head.  “No, I want this.  Let’s switch positions,” he suggested instead.    
  
    Ji-ae nodded, pressing a kiss to his damp temple as he pulled out of her to sit up.  She gently pushed him back against the headboard and swung her leg over him to straddle his lap.  She made sure he was comfortable before lowering herself onto his dick and beginning to roll her hips, trying to find their previous rhythm.  In this new position she could feel him even deeper and each time she ground against him, he was hitting her in the just the right spot, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.  
  
    Despite her protests for him not to strain himself Saeyoung couldn’t seem to help from thrusting into her as their hips met and his rough grip on her ass as he guided her hips was surely going to leave bruises.  It was unusual how quiet he was, other than his panted breathing and occasional low moans.  He looked so focused, his golden eyes unwavering on her face as Ji-ae rode him.   
  
    She could feel her pleasure building, coiling tighter in her stomach and she pulled herself closer to her husband, holding onto his shoulders desperately, their sweat slick skin sliding against each other.  “Ji-ae I’m close,” he gasped in her ear.  “I don’t know how much longer I can, uhn, hold on for, but I want you to come first.”  
  
    “I’m close too,” Ji-ae admitted.  “I want, oh!” she cried, trying to finish her sentence as she continued to ride him, hips never ceasing their rhythmic motion.  “I want to come together.”  
  
    Saeyoung nodded, wrapping his arms around her lower back and pressing his forehead to hers.  “Come on baby,” he murmured, urging her on.  “You’re so hot like this.  God you feel so good.”  There was the chatty Saeyoung that she knew.  “Come on baby, I want you to see stars.”    
  
    And see stars she did.  
  
    A choked cry left her lips as she came while Saeyoung gasped wordlessly, his hold on her tightening, crushing her to his chest.  Ji-ae rode through their combined orgasms, a tide of white hot pleasure washing over her as she could feel him tensing inside her, filling her up.  In that moment it felt as if they were one person.  She didn’t think it was physically possible for them to be any closer as she clutched him to her, all traces of space between them gone.  
  
    Finally shaking and gasping she collapsed against him, her fierce hold on him relaxing, her muscles turning to water.  She rested the side of her head against his shoulder, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she waited for the fog of pleasure to clear.  She could feel Saeyoung’s chest moving against her with each breath he took; his crucifix, now warm with their body heat pressed between them.   
  
    Gently he carded his fingers in her long hair, damp from their exertions and sticking to her back and he gathered it together, sweeping it aside so he could brush light kisses to any exposed piece of skin he could.  “I love you so much.  God, I love you,” he murmured nuzzling against her.    
  
    Ji-ae lifted her face to press her forehead to his, her hands caressing the back of his neck.  “Saeyoung…”  
  
    His eyes lifted to hers.    
  
    “…I forgive you.”  He froze as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.  “And I love you,” she whispered, kissing him sweetly.  Her kiss seemed to bring him out of his shock and he pulled her down to lay next to him.  Saeyoung gazed down at her, wearing a lopsided grin, idly tracing down the line of her nose with the tip of his finger.    
  
    “You’re so cute in your after sex glow Mrs. Choi,” he teased softly, tapping the end of her nose.  
  
    “I’m the opposite of cute right now.  More like a sweaty mess,” Ji-ae scoffed.  
  
    Saeyoung shook his head, grinning wider.  “I’m sorry to break it to you princess, but you’re cute all the time.”  
  
    Ji-ae rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop smiling.  “Even when I’m mad at you?” she asked faintly.  
  
    “Even when you’re mad at me,” he echoed, kissing her forehead.  “Although, I’ve had enough of you being mad at me to last for a long while.”  Ji-ae snorted, but sobered up when she felt Saeyoung’s tension though his arms.  “We’re really okay?” he asked hesitantly.  
  
    “Of course we are,” she murmured, “I think you’ve more than learned your lesson.”  
  
    Saeyoung nodded, his eyes fluttering shut with relief.  Ji-ae wondered if he felt as giddy as she did, like the past few days were now only a half remembered nightmare.  “Sae?” she ventured, her fingers finding his crucifix.  
  
    “Hmm?”  
  
    “I’ve been thinking…”  She flushed, her eyes stayed focused on the silver cross between her fingers.  
  
    “Uh _huh_?” Saeyoung hummed.  “Don’t hurt yourself,” he teased.  
  
    Ji-ae swatted at him.  “Very funny.”    
  
    “I’m sorry.  What were you thinking about?”  
  
    “Something you said the night before we went to Magenta.”  
  
    “I said a _lot_ of things that night.  You’ll have to be more specific,” he snickered as he ran his finger tips over her shoulder and down her arm, causing her to shiver.  
  
    Ji-ae swallowed.  It was something she’d been mulling over for a while, but now she wasn’t sure. She started wondering if now was really the best time to have this conversation anyway.  They’d just made up, maybe it should wait a while, but she'd already started to bring it up... “You know what, if you’re gunna be like that, then I’m not gunna tell you,” she huffed, glad for a way out.  
  
    “What?  Don’t be like that,” Saeyoung pouted.  
  
    From the bedside table Ji-ae’s phone went off and the bird robot began fluttering its wings and hopping about.  “Ji-ae you have an incoming FaceTime call from Mr. Vanderwood,” the bird announced and both Ji-ae and Saeyoung looked at her phone with surprise.    
  
    “Should I answer it?” she asked, glancing at her husband.  
  
    Saeyoung shrugged.  “I am kind of curious to see what he’s gunna say,” he admitted.  Ji-ae nodded, pulling the bedspread up to cover herself before answering.  
  
    “Ji-ji,” Vanderwood exclaimed looking surprised.  “You-you… actually answered.  I wasn’t expecting that,” he muttered running a hand through his long hair, nervously.  
  
    “Vanderwood,” Ji-ae greeted coolly.  “Are you calling to apologize for dragging my Saeyoung back into danger?”  
  
    The ex-agent looked distinctly uncomfortable.  “I uh… yes.  I’m sorry about that, _and_ that he got hurt on my watch.  Please forgive me?”  he asked hopefully.    
  
    “Hmm…” Ji-ae mused, tapping her lower lip with her finger; making a show of thinking.  
  
    “I think you should know though, that _I_ was all for tell you everything from the beginning, but Saeyoung decided against it.”  
  
    Next to her, the redhead’s mouth fell open and Ji-ae had to bite the inside of her mouth not to laugh at his incredulous expression.  “Wow, way to throw me under the bus Vandy,” he grumbled under his breath.  
  
    “I appreciate your honesty Vanderwood,” Ji-ae answered somberly.  “I’m just glad that you got your sister out safely.”  
  
    “Wait… that’s it?  You’re not gunna yell at me?  Give me the cold shoulder?” Vanderwood asked, now his turn to look incredulous.  
  
    “Let’s just say I’ve cooled down a bit, but I do expect a peace offering from you the next time you come over,” she exclaimed jabbing a finger at him.  
  
    Vanderwood huffed a laugh.  “Hell, I’ll get you anything you want Ji-ji.”  Ji-ae rolled her eyes in response.  “Oh, hey…” he hesitated, “don’t… don’t be too hard on Saeyoung.  I uh, I wouldn’t have made it out without him.”  He looked uncomfortable admitting so much.  
  
    Saeyoung grabbed the phone, so they were both in the frame.  “Awwww Vanderwood!  I’m touched!”  
  
    “Were you there the whole time?” the other man cried, brows furrowing.  
  
    Saeyoung laughed.  “Oh, and I appreciate what you said, but there’s no need for that… we already made up.”  He threw his arm around Ji-ae’s shoulders and the shit-eating grin he wore made it clear what _that_ meant, causing Ji-ae’s face to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
    Vanderwood’s mouth fell open as he seemed to be taking in their appearances for the first time; Saeyoung’s shirtless chest and Ji-ae covering herself with the blankets, both of their hair mussed.  “Oh my God,” he groaned, closing his eyes with a grimace.  “Really Ji-ae?  Already?  You could have made him sweat a _little_ longer.”  
  
    “Hey, weren’t you just telling me to go easy on him?” she snapped, her embarrassment disappearing instantly.  
  
    “You two really are prefect for each other,” Vanderwood sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  “At least tell me I didn’t interrupt anything this time?” he said flatly.  
  
    “Wellll,” Saeyoung drawled, “if you stay on the phone much longer you may get a show,” he laughed.  
  
    “Saeyoung!” Ji-ae hissed, pushing him away, a small grin playing at her lips.  
  
    “I don’t know why I even bother.  I worry about you two and this is the thanks I get,” Vanderwood grumbled.  
  
    “Wait Vanderwood, don’t go!”  Saeyoung cried trying to keep his laughter under control.  
  
    “Vandy we love you!” Ji-ae chimed in, but the ex-agent had already disconnected the video call.  
  
    Saeyoung pulled Ji-ae back down to the pillows as he tossed her phone away.  He laid his head against her chest and tilted his chin up to gaze at her, his hair tickling her breasts.  “Now what were you saying before we were interrupted?”  
  
    Ji-ae froze.  She had hoped that he would have forgotten that line of thought with Vanderwood’s distraction.  While she _did_ want to discuss the possibility of starting a family with him, it was obvious by the knot in her stomach that she wasn’t one hundred percent ready just yet.  “I-I don’t remember,” she said, laughing nervously and covering her face.  “I’m sure it’ll come to me later.”  
  
    Saeyoung watched her, a knowing look in his bright eyes and he smiled encouragingly, his hand reaching up to hold her cheek.  “Well, you can tell me then, okay?”  Ji-ae nodded, placing her hand over his and leaning into his touch.  “Now, how about I draw you up a bath?” he asked suddenly.  “I want to wash and brush your hair, and then I was thinking about take out for dinner?  And that new horror film you’ve been dying to see.  Pirating it’ll be no problem.”  He winked at her.  
  
    Ji-ae closed her eyes and smiled, her chest feeling light.  Out of the ashes of a bad situation everything was miraculously feeling better than ever, and while a tiny voice in the back of her brain was just waiting for something bad to happen again, Ji-ae wanted to believe only the best.  “That sounds perfect,” she said opening her eyes and surging forward to wrap her arms around her adoring husband, peppering his face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's all folks! I know this was just a short story, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm super thankful to all of you that read it, gave kudos, and left so many comments. I even got some fan art and that's like super awesome!
> 
> If you enjoyed reading about Ji-ae, I'm working next on the origin story, if you will, that takes place during the actual game, but with a twist. Also, I know a lot of you follow me on tumblr or twitter, but feel free to follow my art blogs for more art of Ji-ae and Saeyoung ^^  
> [SFW art blog](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/) | [NSFW art blog](https://jozafterhours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
